Problems
by EternalSerenityGallaghergirl
Summary: Squeal to Adopted. Joe and Abby's realtionship is in trouble. Zach and Cammie's are dangerous. And Rachel and Cammie's become stronger. But things get much worse when Edward Townsend comes in to take Abby's heart from Joe.Disclaimer: Do not own anything.
1. Chapter 1

**Athurs note: Hope you enjoy the new squeal and there might be some GG4 spoilers like Townsend. Don't say I didn't warn you. Anyways R&R =)**

Previously on Adopted

_I forgot to take the pill_

_"Well what does it say?" Rachel asked_

_"Postive" I said_

_"I don't think we need to have something else on our shoulders. And besides I'll miss having you to myself" Joe said._

_"Gotta go" I said_

_"Where are you going?" Joe asked_

_"To go talk to the doctor about getting an abortion" I replied._

_Joe ran and yelled "Abby wait!"_

Problems

Chapter One

Solomon POV

The Next

I ran inside Rachel's office I knew she be in there. I had to stop her from doing this. When I walked in I saw Rachel sitting on the couch by herself staring off into space "Rachel?". She jumped off the couch and walked over to her desk. "Do you know where Abby is?"

Rachel turned around arms crossed on her chest disappointment in her eyes. "Abby is in the infirmry"

I turned around.

"It's to late she left an hour and a half ago"

I looked at her "how could you let her do that?"

"Me?" she asked laying a hand on her chest. I nodded. "You are the one that said you two don't need something else to worry about". I looked away knowing it was true. "Sorry Joe but you made it clear you didn't want it"

"I didn't know" I muttered.

"Would you have acted any diffrent if you did?"

"Yeah" I said my voice shaky. I sat down on the couch "a lot diffrent".

"Joe?" my head shot up because it wasn't Rachel's it was Abby's voice that came into the room. I looked up and saw Abby standing by the door. She looked so shaky and disappionted, I got up and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Abby, please tell me you didn't go with it"

I heard Rachel say "I'll the two of you alone". She walked out and I heard the door closed.

I stopped hugging Abby but held onto her hips. "Well did you?" I asked again.

Abby shook her head no. I smiled, "I didn't need to". She pionted to the burn box "the pregnancy test misread it, and the doctor said there was nothing. I was never pregnant". I looked away with a bit of disappointment. "Listen Joe I got a call from the agency, they want to talk with me"

"About?"

"I don't know, but I think we need to be apart for while and think about somethings".

"But you promised you'll stay till after break"

She nodded "I'll be back before finals week, they just want to talk. I won't accept anything, promise"

I nodded "alright".


	2. Chapter 2

**Athurs note: Okay so Agent Townsend is going to be the bad guy of the story. Of course =). Okay so R&R =)**

Chapter Two

Cammie POV

I hugged Abby good-bye "be careful alright"

"Sure squirt I will. You too and I won't be far from here I'll be D.C."

I stopped hugging her "seems far to me"

Abby brushed my hair "I know but I'll be back as soon as I can, scout's honor" she said holding up a peace sign.

I smiled and stepped back. I watched dad hug her and whisper to her "before you go. I want you to know I love you no matter what". I saw him kiss her forehead.

Abby brushed his hair "same here". She kissed his cheek before stepping back and going into her car.

I saw dad walk to the P&E barn and stopped at the wall and sat on the ground. I knew there was something wrong with him. Dad always went to the wall when he was upset about something.

I looked back at Mrs. Morgan "what's wrong with those two. I mean they usally make-out when they say good-bye"

She layed a hand on my shoulder "uh Abby thought she was pregnant, and when she was telling Joe she asked things like 'what if we had a baby'. And he said 'their lives are to busy'".

"My dad wouldn't say that"

"He didn't know, I'm sure he would've been happy about it. But when Abby went to have an abortion the doctor said she wasn't pregnant. So they're a little confused about what they want"

I looked away "did that happen to you and my birth dad?"

She nodded "it happens with couples that are intimate. Like Joe and Abby or Matthew and I"

"I understand" I looked at dad sitting there all glumy in the snow.

"You should go talk to him"

I smiled "yeah". I walked off and stood next to dad "can I sit?"

"You know you don't need permission" he said with a smirk.

I sat down beside him "I know, but I heard about what happened"

"I'm sure". Dad wrapped his arm around my shoulder "but I'm not mad" he looked at me. "At least I still have you" I smiled.

"So what are we going to do over break?"

"How about New York"

"New York?"

He chuckled "look I know you have been to every country. But with the COC lets at least stay in this country for break"

"Alright" I paused and looked at the mansion. I thought about the widowed headmitress who shared the same bloodline as me. I turned back to dad "can we take Mrs. Morgan with us?"

"Already invited her"

"And is she going?"

"Well she didn't know if you would be upset about it".

"Well tell her I said she can come"

He laughed "okay". Dad patted my shoulder "well I'm going to go spar in the barn"

"Nervous?"

"Yep"

I got up "alright I'll see you later. But keep your shirt on this time we don't need a repeat of last year".

Solomon POV

My shirt was unbuttoned and the punch bag was swinging in front of me as I punched left and right. Beads of sweat was pouring down my face, I need to get my problems off my shoulders. And this was my way of doing that.

"You okay Joe?" I looked up and saw Smith and Madame Dabeny at the door.

"Fine" I said and continued punching and kicking. I noticed the bag wasn't moving as much. Smith was holding it, I continued punching regradless.

"Well your punches are lacking a little streagth Solomon. You sure you don't have a problem?" Smith said.

"Like I said before I'm fine".

"Why do men have such egos" Dabeny said.

"I don't have an ego" I punched again. "I just can't believe she thinks I might not want a life with her".

"And do you?"

"Of course I do" I kicked. "Just wish I knew why she thought it"

"Could it be because she is nervous you might not love her the same after the baby. I mean just look at her sister's realationship with Mr. Morgan. Look how he acted, she was afraid you might do the same. After all Cameron isn't your real daughter or Abaigal's. And a couple's realationship sometimes become less intimate after a baby and the father might leave the mother to get intimacy"

I kicked again "I wouldn't do that"

"She doesn't know".

"Yes she does"

"Joesph women get nervous when they're preganant-

"But she wasn't"

"Listen don't interuppt me. Also the mind plays games, and again women get neverous and paronoid. They will put anything in they're mind including disappointing they're loved one by getting pregnant. Even if it is by accident".

I put my arms down, she was right. I was about to say something, but a fist swung at me and I ducked. "We'll at least his reflexes are working" said Smith. I shook my head at him. I turned back to Dabeny "thank you"

"Your very welcome Joesph".

Abby POV

I was directed to go into an office and wait till they came to talk to me. I sat there thinking of Joe of course I couldn't get him out of my head the whole trip. I mean I probably hurt him with what happened and all. I needed to talk to him. I pulled out my blackberry, I would've been able to dial the number but a too familiar voice called me.

"Abagail Cameron, so good to see you again" I turned around and saw a tall man with black hair and blue eyes. He was handsome (not like Joe of course). He was Edward Townsend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Athurs note: Okay so Agent Townsend is from gg4 the only thing about gg4 i'm putting in just so you know. okay so enjoy R&R. Oh I don't own anything in this chapter or story.**

Chapter Three

Abby POV

"Edward Townsend so-

I cut myself off, I mean what do you say to an old flame that dumped you like yesterdays trash. I looked at him up and down, I shrugged and said "nice to see you too. You look clean"

Edward laughed "oh Abby you were always a jokester". He moved behind the desk and sat down in the chair.

"This is your office?" I asked surprised.

"Yes" he motioned for me to sit which I did. "I'm the one that called you in here".

"Yes I'm wondering about that myself, what did you need?" I asked.

Edward leaned in "well Abby I have been living a miserable life" I'm sure. "And the other day I was thinking when I was most happy" he smirked. Oh crap no he is not going to ask "Abby I want to get back together. I know it's been years but we can make it work".

"Uh no"

"Why?"

"Uh because you dumped me for a girl after we slept together. You didn't even wait a week, I woke up and you said 'I don't want to see you again' and the next day you were with a blonde". I got up, but before I left I said "besides I'm seeing someone else, and he is a lot better than you".

Solomon POV

I sat down in my bedroom after coming from the jewerly store. I stared at the box in my lap, and thought how am I going to ask. What if she doesn't say yes? Why am I being so nervous about this? Damn I hate Abby for making me nervous, but that's what makes me love her. I stopped thinking when my phone rang, it was Abby. "Hello" damn I sounded like I was waiting by the phone.

"Hey Joe"

"Where are you?"

"On my way back to Gallagher I'm about hour and a half away" yes.

"Oh so how was it?"

"Don't even want to talk about what happened. I just want to come home and see you".

"Well what about having dinner in the secret room. Just the two of us".

I heard her laugh and than sigh "that sounds wonderful". She paused and said "I love you".

"I love you too"

Abby POV

I walked inside the secret room and saw Joe lighting a candle. Two empty plates sat across eachother on a red velvet table cloth. Two wine cups and champaigne sat in a tub of ice. I looked at the fire place and saw a stereo was put in. "Did you get help from Madame Dabeny?"

Joe turned around and smiled "just the table and the music". He reached out his hand and I took it. I cupped my hand on his neck and pulled his face down . He kissed me and I kissed him back, I was gone for a day and I can't believe how much I missed him until now. We parted but we still held our hands, I was expecting his face to be happy but it was confused. "Abby we need to talk".

Great "okay".

"I need to ask you, did you think I would leave you if you were pregnant?"

I looked away tears filled my eyes "no" lie. I looked at him "yes" he didn't ask why but I knew he wanted to know. "I've been dumped before with a guy I thought I was going to be with my whole life".

Joe pulled me into a hug, I cried into his shoulder. "I would never hurt Abby, I would stand by you. No matter what happens".

"I know, thats why I love you"

"Abby do you just want to dance for now. The foods not even ready yet".

I laughed "sure".

Joe took a remote and turned on the stereo "I have a feeling you're going to like this". Joe took one hand and put his other around my waist. I put my other hand on his shoulder.

After that I heard the familiar melody to _Enrique Iglesias's Hero_

_Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?  
__Would you run, and never look back?  
__Would you cry, if you saw me crying?  
Would you save my soul tonight?  
Would you tremble if I touched your lips?_

Joe kissed me on the corner of my lips, and I did tremble a little. Joe makes me weak in the knees.

_Would you laugh oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die for the one you love?_

Joe pulled me closer.

_Hold me in your arms tonight_

The chorus went over and Joe twirld me and kissed my hand. When _Enrique_ sang I could _kiss away the pain._

_Would you swear you'll always be mine?_

"Yes" I whispered

_Would you lie, would you run away?_

"No"

_Am I in to deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care you're here tonight  
I can be your hero_

Joe pulled away during the second chorus. He lowered the volume a little, and got down on one knee. "I might be in to deep, but you're here with me tonight. So I don't care". He went into his pocket and pulled out a black box he opened it. The ring was beautiful three diamonds sat on a sliver band, and the sliver crossed the diamond encasing it. Beautifully. "Abagail Cameron will you marry me?"

Tears were down my cheek. I wasn't sad I was full of joy "of course I'll marry you"

"Y-you'll marry me?" he asked happily.

I nodded.

Joe got up and kissed me fiercley, I kissed him back the same way. After two minutes the song was on it's last verse and Joe was placing the ring on my left ring finger. I was happy and still crying. Joe came over and kissed my tears "I love you" he said.

"I love you too".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Cammie POV

Mrs. Morgan and Abby were hugging and jumping the next morning. Along with Bex, Liz, and Macey (the only Gallagher girls who were happy). "Congratulations you two, I'm so happy". Mrs. Morgan and dad hugged "welcome to the family Joe".

"I thought I already was a part of the family" he said joking around.

"You know what I mean" she said happily. She turned back to her sister "so what are you guys going to do about the wedding?"

"We don't know we just got engaged" Abby answered standing by dad's side.

"Are we going to be invited?" asked Bex.

"Of course" dad said, he was really happy this morning. Compared to the other day I mean him and Abby were to sparks that started a flame. Unlike them I was happy but not as happy as anybody in the room. I don't know why.

I walked out of the office, hopefully no one saw me. I mean I am the chameleon of course. I sat on the bench outside the empty quit halls. I looked down at my cast that made me defensless. I thought of the boy who snuck here just to see me. Me Cameron Morgan The chamleon. I sighed wishing I could be as happy as Abby and dad.

"Hey kiddo" I looked next to me and saw dad.

"Hey" I said and looked back at the hall. "Shouldn't you be in there celebrating your engagment?"

Dad shrugged "yeah but they're talking about wedding dresses, hairdoes. I thought I don't have to be in everything for the wedding".

I laughed.

"Is everything alright with you?" he asked.

"Yeah, just couldn't take Liz's squeling"

It was his turn to laugh. Than he sighed "you really love him don't you?"

I nodded.

"The same way I love Abby?"

"Yeah" I said. Dad patted my head, I looked at him and he was shaking his head. His expression wasn't as happy as it was inside "dad go back inside, I'm damping your mood".

He smiled "you're going to be okay" I nodded. Dad got up "alright I'll see you later".

Abby POV

Joe and I were holding hands and walking through the hall of history. Rachel wanted to see us about something. She didn't say what it was about, so that made me a little nervous. I looked down at our hands intertwined and seeing the engagment ring there. I still couldn't believe that I- we were engaged. I walked in happy with joy, and when I walked in and saw our special guest I felt like I was struck in the stomanch and Edward Townsend took all the happiness away. I looked at Joe his expression didn't seemed as shock and confused as mine was.

"Abby nice to see" Edward said stretching out his hand. A smirk sat across his face, not like the one Zach would give Cammie. But one that was up to no good.

I stood there my mouth gaped open, my throat was dry. I didn't know what to say, I felt Joe let go of my hand. I quickly took hold of it and said "Agent Townsend, so lovely to see you". I licked my lips and lowered my eyelids.

Joe oblivious to the whole situation shook his hand "hey long time no see, Eddie".

I smirked he hated that name, Joe used to tease him with it. But Edward's smirk grew wider, "what did you come here for?" I asked.

"Oh well before you ran out of my office" he looked at Joe to see his reacton. Which was confusion "I was going to tell you that the director has assighned me to watch Cammie. I would have called both of you down, but seeing as Joe was busy I called Abby"

I rolled my eyes "we don't need your help, Cammie is in our watchful eye".

"Oh really like how she snuck out of town, got kidnapped during a cov ops assighment, snuck into the P&E barn to see Zachery Goode, and a broken arm. Yeah doing a wonderful job".

I looked at Joe his eyes were looking down at the floor, I knew as much as he blames Zach for what happened. He blames himself even more.

"Well I guess I'm staying" he nodded good-bye to each of us. Rachel gave him a stern good-bye, she knew what happened between us. But Joe didn't know, "oh and congrats on the engagement". I looked at him one last time and he had an evil smirk on his face.

When the door closed, I leaned my head on Joe's chest. He wrapped his arms around me and asked "is there something I should know?"

"No"

"Abby".

I looked at Rachel, she shrugged. "He didn't come here to protect Cammie, he came here to win me back".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Abby POV

"So he is here to win you back?" Joe asked sitting on the couch next to me in Rachel's office. I nodded, he started rolling up his sleeves.

My eyes widend "no, you will not fight him".

"I can take him" he said like it was nothing.

I took his face in between my hands and said. "If you fight someone in this school I will be mad at you for a long time. 'Cause you know what Townsend can take you too".

"Fine, Spar with him. If he ends up getting a few broken bones, oh well accidents will happen" he grinned and I knew he was painting a picture.

So with his head in my hands I shook it back and forth "no you will not punch him".

He laughed "Kick?"

"No"

"Flip?"

I shook his head again "no"

Joe took my hands off his face "okay now you're just making me dizzy".

I laughed, and turned to Rachel "can you help me here. Quickly before you have blood on the stairs".

Rachel smirked "okay but first you guys are wow" she laughed. "Second Joe I think Abby can handle herself".

Joe looked down at my hands and took my left. He rubbed the diamonds on the ring "okay but first you have to answer this question"

"What?"

"Do you like him?" he asked looking at me.

I winced shocked that he asked me that. "No Townsend is a creep, he only went out with me so he could sleep with me. He could jump off a cliff and I wouldn't care". I took his face again "and besides I love you" I said in a baby voice. I pulled his face and kissed him, he kissed me back. My hands moved to his neck and his to my waist. He leaned on me so now he was on me.

Than he stopped and said "ow". We looked up and saw Rachel with a rolled up _People Magazine _"not on the couch or in my office. Go to your room for that" Rachel said.

Joe grinned he looked at me than at Rachel "hm... okay". He lifted me up and I put my legs around him.

Rachel sighed "we're in a grils private school, can you two hold hands at least".

We looked at eachother and than at her and both said "nope". Joe ran out the office with me around his waist.

Monday

I walked around the school bored looking at bridal magazines. Joe and Cammie were in class, and Rachel was doing something. I could go to sublevel two but Joe was preparing the girls for finals. So even if I went downstairs and he didn't have a class, he'd still be busy. I could go to town but I want Joe to have a say in the cake and food, and anything else he wants to be apart of. Besides the dress, which he will not see till our wedding.

I bumped into to someone and said "excuse me"

"You're excused" my eyes widend. I looked up and saw Townsend smirking at me, he took my left hand. I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let go. He looked at the ring Joe gave me "Solomon must love you".

I finally took my hand back "he does and I love him too".

Townsend looked around "well he must not love you enough, I mean he left you up here alone". His smirk grew wider and eviler "with me".

"That's because he trust me, and he isn't a creep like you".

Townsend only chuckled "I'm not a creep, just misunderstood". He reached for my face and I flinched back, that was when I realized he backed me into a wall.

I thought quickly and took the magazine and hit his face and stomanch with it. He backed up and I ran, only to find my left arm behind me and pushed against the banister. If he pushed me more I might've fallen to the bottom of the stairs.

"Now where are you going? Surely it's not to Solomon, I thought you were tough enough to take me".

I tried to fight my way out, unfortionatly for me I couldn't and everyone was in class. " Let go" I said my voice hoarse.

"I will, but this little incident stay's between us"

"There are cameras".

"I wouldn't worry about those, I think you should be more worried about your fiance". He let go of me and walked away.

I watched him leave, I slid againist the banister and sat on the floor. I took the magazine off the floor and looked at the picture of the married couple. The bride in the wedding dress, the groom in a tuxedo his arms wrapped around her waist. Both were smiling, tears rolled down my face. Hoping that both Joe and I make it to I do.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Cammie POV

The bell rang for lunch and dad had dismissed us. Bex and I were heading out but dad stopped me "Cammie can I speak to you".

I turned to Bex "go on ahead I'll catch up with you at lunch". Bex mouthed okay and left, I turned around and noticed that everyone had left. I walked up to his desk and asked "what did you need to talk about?"

"It's about my finals"

I sighed "great" I knew what it was. My broken arm, the circle thats after me, or the possiblity that Zach might be there.

"You know I feel bad about keeping you cooped up here when the rest of us go out". I nodded, "well for finals I'm not going to give you a pass for just sitting around".

Well this sounded good "what am I going to do than?" I asked hoping that I could do the final.

"Well you won't be joining the girls, but you'll be with me and the other teachers watching the girls".

"Okay" I shrugged "so I'll still be sitting around".

"No, I'll be asking questions. Like what they did wrong or about the people around them"

I thought about that, you know I always wondered where my dad goes during those finals.

"I know it's not exciting, but at least you'll be doing something" he said.

I smiled "alright, but I won't be expecting that many questions about the girls"

Dad smiled "I wouldn't think that". He smoothed my hair "and this stays between us. Meaning no Bex, Liz, and Macey and the rest of the class".

"What about after?"

"Yeah I guess" he said confused.

I don't think dad knew how much the others wondered about where he went. Mick Morrison and Tina Walters keep asking me till this day. At least now I know a way to shut them up. I turned around and said "see ya". When I got up to the foyer I looked up and noticed Abby sitting by the banister. Either she was bored or she was miserable for a bride to be 'cause it looked like she was crying. I went up the stairs and saw her staring at the front cover of a magazine "Abby are you okay?"

Abby jumped up and looked at me "oh Cammie it's just you". She looked at her watch "wow I was here for a while".

She had to look at her watch to know how long she was there and didn't notice when I came up. Sloppy work if you ask me "Abby is everything alright?"

Abby got up and wiped her pants "yeah, I just wanted to sit around for fifteen mintues".

I pointed with my thumb behind me "you sure, dad is coming up any minute now. Do you want to go talk to him?"

"Your dad is coming up?" I nodded didn't she hear me. Abby shook her head "no I don't think it matters anymore, why don't you head off to lunch?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'll be fine" she said rubbing the polished wood. "I'll be there with your dad"

"Okay" I hugged her before I left. I was half way down the stairs when I looked up and Abby was still rubbing the banister. I looked at her face and she seemed to be thinking of something. I wanted to say something, but she said she be fine. She wasn't lying, she will be fine. Right?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Abby POV

I paced around the foyer waiting for Joe. I was thinking of telling him, but than Townsend will hurt him if I did or probably worse. I can't have that happening not to Joe. I leaned against the banister, there has got to be a way to prevent Townsend from hurting him. I felt someone grab me from my elbow, Townsend. I held a fist and spun around, aiming to punch him this time. Only my fist was stopped by "Joe!".

Joe held my fist, he didn't hold it tight enough to crush it. Just held it to stop me. He grinned at me "you know most women greet their fiance by giving them a kiss and a hug. Nope, not you. You decide to punch me"

I relaxed and smiled when I saw him "sorry you scared me, I thought you were someone else". I put my fist down and he caressed it.

"Who?" he asked skepectically, still holding my fist opening it and smoothing my palm.

I shook my head "nobody important, it doesn't matter anymore". I waved my hand like a fly was in my face.

Joe caught that hand too and pulled me closer. He kissed my neck, my jawline, my temple "nobody?" he whispered in my ear.

If I wasn't enjoying this I would be calling him a honeypot right now. When he went back to my jawline I whispered "nobody".

He hovered his lips over mine, he was breathing over me. I didn't care, I was waiting for him to kiss me. I even closed my eyes waiting for his hands to go around my waist, than up my back, than is fingers getting tangled in my hair. I heard him draw in a breath and say "okay" in a normal tone and backed up.

I opened my eyes "what?"

He smirked.

Seriously no kissing on the lips, no holding me in his arms, no getting his fingers in my hair. Which at this point didn't care how my hair turns out, I just want a kiss on the lips. I put my hands on my hips "did I miss something?"

"No"

"But you didn't kiss me"

Joe smiled "I know"

I rolled my eyes "I know you know. What I don't know is why you didn't kiss me?"

He shrugged "just thought I surprise you". He cocked his head "c'mon when was the last time I caught you off guard?"

I held up my left hand and flashed the ring "when you asked me to marry you" I said like it was obvious.

Joe rolled his eyes and took my hand "before that?"

I thought about it "I guess when we started going out".

"Which was a year ago and a half ago, Abby I want to keep being spontanous for you. I'm mean when you're suprised about something-like right now. I love seeing your reactions, it makes my day" Joe explained.

I smiled and my eyes started to water, he can be so romantic. Damn I picked a good one. Joe cupped my cheek, I kissed the palm of his hand. I looked back at him "but my lips hurt".

Joe smiled some more "your lips hurt". I nodded in his hand, "I know how to make it better". He pulled me closer and kissed me for 5 minutes.

I was a little annoyed but I wanted to ask him "so how about after school we go get things down for the wedding. Like the hall?"

Joe thought about it and asked "hm... why don't we hold things off till we get to New York?"

"Why?"

"I figure you might like somethings there more than here, I mean New York has more things and Roseville is small".

I shrugged "okay, I guess".

He put his hands on my hips "and than we can look for halls around July"

"Why July?"

"Well I thought its a month before school and after"

"Yeah, that's a good idea" I sighed. "Alright let's go get something to eat, I'm hungry for Cheif Louis's food".

Joe wrapped his arms around me and lead me to the Grand Hall.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Solomon POV

"She doesn't know yet?" asked Rachel smiling.

I was sitting on the couch next to her about my surprise to Abby. I shook my head "not a clue".

"Oh she is going to love it, she always wanted her wedding there".

"I can't wait to see the look on her face" I said taking a sip of my drink.

"You know how you're going to tell her?" she asked.

I nodded "yep"

Rachel laughed "she is going to love it".

* * *

I walked outside of the office and headed downstairs. I was headed over to the libary to meet Cammie there. She had to go get her arm checked and I was going with her. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and saw Townsend reading a newspaper. He has been here for a few days and he hasn't even looked at Cammie for more than five minutes. I really don't like that guy. I walked over to him and asked "aren't you supposed to be watching somebody, like persay my daughter?"

He flipped a page "she is on campus right?"

"Doesn't matter the COC can come and break in. And no one will know if she is alright if you're not with her".

Townsend lowered the newspaper and I saw a smirk. "I'm here to protect Cammie if she gets hurt, not to babysit her and her teenage issues" he put the paper back up.

Okay now I'm mad, I grabbed his newspaper and crumpled it up on to the floor. I pulled Townsend by the shirt and said "now you listen either you do your job or I'll kick the crud out of you".

Townsend only smirked and said "I'm not afraid of you or your threat. And anyways I don't think Abby will be happy about that". He looked up and I followed his gaze, I saw Abby and she was looking at me with disappointment.

I pushed Townsend back on the bench, "Abby wait!" I shouted.

Abby shook her head and left.

I didn't go any higher up, I turned around and saw Townsend chuckling. I rolled my eyes and headed to go get Cammie.

* * *

"Okay do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

Cammie and I looked at eachother and than at the doctor and we both said "bad news".

The doctor chuckled "well the bad news is you still shouldn't use that arm and you still need a cast, the good news is no more sling so you can move your elbow and it's healing fast". He looked back at the chart "we'll just put a new cast on and you're good to go". The doctor left getting a nurse.

I looked over at Cammie's skinny arm, the doctor had taken the former cast off to look at it. I looked at Cammie "it looks better". She didn't say anything "Cammie are you okay?"

"You got into a fight with Townsend" she said. She looked at me "you know Abby doesn't want you fighting, and you go around provoking one".

"I'm sorry I just got a little impaitent with him"

"I thought spies needed to be paitent".

Not when the person is trying to steal your fiance, I sighed "yeah you're right. I'm sorry I won't agrue with him or anyone again, promise".

* * *

I walked into Abby's room and saw her on the laptop "Abby". I closed the door behind me, I sat down on the bed next to her. "Abby I'm sorry I got into a fight with Townsend, and that I upset you".

She continued typing.

"And it won't happen again". Nothing "what else do you want me to say 'cause right now I feel a little wipped". I saw her stifle a smile "c'mon Abby you can't stay mad at me". I took the laptop away from her and closed it.

"Hey!" she cried. She jumped on me and I put the laptop back on the floor. Before she could get up I locked my arms around her, she started laughing "let go".

"Say you forgive me"

She smiled and kissed me, "I forgive you". Abby kissed me again and leaned over me pushing me to the bed. She unbuttoned my shirt and I held her face, when my shirt was unbuttoned she kissed my shoulder blade. I felt her hand trace my chest, her hands going up and down my neck and chest. I moved my hands up and down her waist, she tilted her head "did you really feel wipped?"

I laughed and said "yeah". I locked my arms around her and rolled us so now I was on her. She tried to put her hands on my shoulder but I quickly pinned her arms down over her. "But that's okay 'cause now I don't feel wipped". I kissed her pushing her more into the bed.

"No, but I do have you on a leash" she said with a smirk.

"If I'm the one that's on a leash than why am I on you".

She got up, but I still held her arms down. "Had it not occured to you that I let you go on top of me?"

I shook my head and kissed her, I let her arms go and felt us roll. We stopped and my hands were pinned down by hers I smiled.

Abby whispered in my ear "told you I had you on a leash".

Cov Ops Finals Night

Abby POV

I was in the school garage watching Cammie and Joe leave. I noticed that Townsend wasn't with him "isn't Townsend supposed to be going with you?" I asked Cammie.

Joe answered "we asked him, he said no". He was putting some equipment in the car and turned to me "are you coming?".

I shook my head "no, I feel like resting and getting things ready for vacation".

"Are you sure? I mean you'll be here by yourself, Rachel is even coming".

"No, I'm sure"

"Alright".

Cammie and I hugged, she got into the passenger seat next to where Joe was going to sit. Joe and I kissed and he got in the car. I watched them leave and headed inside the mansion. Heading to my room I never noticed how quiet it could get without the girls and the teachers. When I got inside I closed the door and headed to the dresser to see what clothes I should bring. I took a quick glance at the mirror and saw Townsend sitting there in the chair next to my door.

"Oh my gosh!" I ran to the door, I opened it but Townsend ran up and shut it. He held the door firmly shut and grabbed me and through me to the floor. He locked the door and walked up to me with that smirk of his. I looked at him shaking, why couldn't I fight him? Townsend bended down and pinned my arms down and kissed me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay one thank you for the reviews and two this is to EllaH7777 that's very funny 'cause I was thinking of that the other day.**

Chapter Nine

Abby POV

I checked the clock on the nightstand, it was 9:15. Damn Joe and everyone else won't be coming back for another three hours. I looked back at my bathroom and saw Edward taking off his shirt and combing his hair. I pulled on the handcuffs again, yeah that's right my hands were handcuffed behind a chair. Edward had pulled off my scarf, sweater and boots. I kicked him the face when he took off my boots. Oh and also he took my phone which was with him.

He came back into the room shaking his head and chuckling. "Abby, Abby, Abby when are you going to stop struggling?"

"When you stop being a creepy, psychotic, crazy son of a-

"Ah ah ah, not lady like to curse" he smirked picked up my chin.

I clenched my teeth "what the hell do you want?"

"I told you back at HQ I want you back"

"No" I released myself from him "there is more, I can see it in you".

Edward squeezed my face making me pucker my lips, his smirk grew "I want to sleep with you". He kissed me again, Edward pulled closer to me. I slowly wrapped my legs around his waist, once I knew I had a good hold of him I picked him up and flipped him over me. Less than five seconds later I felt the chair tilt under me, and I found myself on my side. My head felt like it was pounding, something warm was on my face. My head was bleeding, I looked up and saw him come over me. "You made me do this".

"I made you did nothing" I said in a hoarse voice. "Now let go of me".

"Are you going to tell Joe or Rachel?"

"Of course I am. You raped me, you caused my head to bleed".

He put his hand on his chin thinking of something "that'll be sad".

"What?"

"To see your loved ones get hurt"

I became speechless.

Edward patted my cheek "thats better, just keep quiet and nobody gets hurt". He went to the back of the chair, I heard and felt the handcuffs coming off. Edward set the chair back where it was and dropped my phone in front of me, He went to the door "remember" he put a finger to his lips "and nobody gets hurt".

I watched him leave and sat up, I looked at the bloodstained carpet. How am I going to hide this? I took my phone and got up slowly trying to not to get my head pounding, I looked at my wrist. A good enough spy will notice I was handcuffed for fifteen minutes, I walked to the bathroom and noticed Townsend took all his stuff including his shirt. I wiped the blood off my face, the cut wasn't deep but still he'll notice. I put my hair over it and went down to the supply closet.

When I got back I sprayed the floor with carpet cleaner stuff and wiped the floor. I looked at the carpet after an hour and a half and it still had blood. Not as much, it looked more like period stains so I wiped it again hopefully it'll be gone by the time they get back.

Another hour later I was in my pajamas and slipped into bed. The stains on the carpet were hardly seen, my head was fine and the cut was being covered by my hair. If he saw it I'll tell him I tripped and hit my head on the night stand, and hopefully he'll buy it.

An half hour later I heard Joe come in "hey Abby".

I smiled a little "hey" I whispered.

Joe layed next to me in bed and started kissing my hair.

I pushed him off of me "Joe stop it, not in the mood".

"Okay" he wrapped his arms around me and started to rub my arms.

My eyes widend, my wrists. I pushed him again "Joe stop". I felt him brush my hair, I turned around and smacked him "will you stop?"

Joe turned on the light to look at me better "what the hell Abby, a man can't say he missed you".

"You were gone for a few hours"

"Still you didn't have to smack me"

"Yes because you don't stop, sheesh Joe don't you get I just want to sleep?"

Joe didn't say anything instead his gaze was over my eyes.

I pointed to the door and said "just-

I was interuppted because Joe brushed my hair and saw the cut "what happened to you?"

"It's nothing I just tripped over the chair and fell on the floor" Joe didn't do anything else but stare at my forhead. I backed my head away from him "I'm fine just go".

He looked down and than back up at me, I felt bad because he looked a little hurt. "Okay" he mumbled, Joe got off my bed and opened the door. He turned around looking at me with hurt eyes and asked "you sure you don't like Townsend".

I shook my head "what are you talking about?"

"Abby, you smell like cologne and I know it's not mine". I didn't say anything so he left, the door closed I turned off the light. I laid back in my bed and started crying myself to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so again thank you for the reviews. And to EllaH7777 I love Disney movies too especailly admire the movies from 1937 Snow White to 1999 Tarzan, and you're right abput the Beauty and the Beast. I thought of the love triangle in Hunchback of Notre Dame between Quasimodo, Esmerlda, and Phoebus but no one is a bad guy there. Oh and the whole getting pregnant with Townsends baby I did think of doing that when I first started the but than I thought no to much drama. So yeah enjoy R&R =)**

Chapter Ten

Abby POV

I walked to the basketball court and saw Joe playing by himself. I needed to talk to him, convince him that nothing happened, basically lie to him. Which I hated doing to people I care about a lot. Joe shot the ball, he missed and it bounced off rolling in front of me. I picked up the ball and said "I need to talk to you".

He came over and took the ball from me and said "I don't feel like talking". Joe walked away to the basket and shot another hoop.

I followed "uh well you do. You barely looked at me during breakfest, and you always play sports when you have something on your mind". Joe didn't say anything and the ball bounced off the hoop again. I caught it and held it firmly in my hands. Joe tried taking it from me but I moved it away from him.

"Abby come on give me the ball" he demanded.

"Not until we talk"

"I don't feel like it, alright"

I smiled a sly smile "alright fine than you're not getting your ball back". He didn't say anything, instead he turned around to get another ball. I got so annoyed that I threw the ball and it hit his head really hard.

Joe turned around and said "what the hell, how many times are you going to hit me". He started rubbing his head and checked the ball for blood probably.

I rolled my eyes "I didn't hit you that hard". I crossed my arms and said "and you deserved it for being such a buthole".

He pointed to himself "I deserved it?" he asked, I nodded. Joe pointed at me "you're the one cheating on me, with Edward Townsend".

My gaped open, how could he think that? "are you accusing me of something I could never think of doing?"

"Well lets look at it from my point of view. You don't want me fighting him, last night you and your bedroom smelled like cologne that isn't mine, you-

"Let me tell you something Joe Solomon. I don't want you fighting 'cause Townsend is good at hand to hand combat as much as you are and I don't want to see you get hurt. And yes he was in my room and he did touch me" I paused getting ready to lie. "Remember what I told about getting this cut on my forehead?" I asked pointing to my cut. Joe nodded "well Townsend saw me on the floor bleeding and he helped me up okay. He helped clean the blood off my head and the carpet. Nothing happened".

Joe didn't say anything.

"You still don't trust me, that I wouldn't cheat on you?" I asked, Joe looked away without saying anything. "This is ridiculous that you don't trust me and I've been raising my niece with you for sixteen years. A year and a half with you and never once have I ever cheated on you. And I'm around the world most the year while you're here teaching. Don't you think I would've been cheating on you by now". Nothing came out of his mouth, I turned aound and said "if you can't trust me than the wedding is off".

This got his attention because he grabbed me and spun me around and hugged me, I hugged him back he was really warm. "Don't say that Abby, I trust you. I just wanted to see what you would say".

"You're a jerk" I felt him laugh in my shoulder. I looked up at him "tell me why you love me, why you want to marry me"

Joe looked confused but answered "you're beautiful-

"Just beautiful nothing else?"

He laughed again "I wan't finished". He paused seeing if I'll say anything, when I didn't he put his hands on my face. "You're smart, outgoing, fun to be with, brave, strong, speak what ever is on your mind, and I know I can trust you".

I shrugged "so why did you accuse me of cheating on you?"

"I don't know, I mean you two went out slept together. I'm sure he was your first".

I shook my head "no I thought he was my first love, now I just don't find him atractive at all". Which was completely true.

Joe moved my hair and reavled the cut "why didn't you just tell me you got a cut instead of just pushing me away?"

"'Cause you overreact"

"I do not"

"Joe"

"Alright I do" he admitted. Joe looked at my cut than at me "I suppose I should say something to Townsend"

"No you don't have to do that" I said. Don't want Townsend anywhere near Joe.

"Alright" was all he said. Joe pulled my face closer and kissed me I kissed him back. When we pulled away he asked "Abby will you still marry me?"

I was confused to why he asked that, but than I guess he has a reason to ask. I nodded my head "yes" and we kissed again.

Cammie POV

I sat on the window seat watching dad and Abby fight, I know I have finals but I was worried about them.

"Shouldn't you be in class doing a finals test for Mr. Fibs's class?" I turned around and saw Mrs. Morgan standing there with a playful smirk on her face.

"Uh yeah" I turned back around and saw Abby hit dad with a basketball.

"You know it is wrong to watch people while they fight"

"I know" I turned around and smirked. "But I'm a spy in trianing might as well".

She smiled and stepped closer "I'm her sister and his friend might as well watch. Wow I wonder what happened" she said, I saw her looking out over me.

"You mean you don't know?"

"Not a clue, they didn't speak a word to each other during breakfest"

I looked back out and saw Abby turn around and dad chased after her and hugged her. "I hope everything will be alright".

"Same here" she said. She patted my shoulder "you should head to class it looks like everything looks okay" she said after we saw dad grab Abby's face. I got off and headed to class I stopped when she said "oh and Cammie if you want you can call me Rachel".

I nodded "okay, bye Rachel". Wow that sounded weird for some reason. I turned around and headed to Mr. Fibs's class.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so again thank you for the reviews. And to EllaH7777 and GallagherGirl250 wow love triangles are very popular but that is what makes the story so interesting don't you agree.**

Chapter Eleven

Cammie POV

Well here we are finally in New York in our penthouse. After leaving our house in D.C. we packed up picked up Rachel at her place and flew here to New York City where anything can happen. And when you're a spy anything literally means anything. I walked around our penthouse grabbing a drink from the refridgerator and wondered how many times Macey most of stayed inside the Plaza hotel. Probably a thousand times, but this was my first.

Dad came into the the kitchen area and asked "so what do you think?"

"It's nice, I thought we were going to stay in another nice hotel" I said looking around. "But I like this a lot more".

He started laughing "did you see Abby's face down there?"

"Yeah" I said smiling. Abby was really suprised "I thought she knew we were going to stay here" I said. I knew about dad's real surprise to Abby.

"I wanted to get preview of what she was going to look like when I told her about you know what" he said.

"When are you going to tell her?"

"Tomorrow, I wanted the four of us to at least be out on the first night" dad paused. He opened up his own can of soda before continueing "so Cammie I was thinking since we don't spend a lot of time together. Especially now with the wedding how about you and I go Christmas shopping or walk around time square. Just you and I".

I thought about that, it has been awhile since we spent some father daughter time. And with the wedding being planned in it's early stages it is a great opportunity. I looked at my dad "yeah I would like that".

"Great"

"But what would Rachel and Abby be doing?"

"I asked both of them to go wedding dress shopping while you and I go out" he said taking a sip of his drink.

Abby and Rachel came out of there rooms and Abby said "alright lets go eat I'm hungry".

Dad checked his watch "I didn't make the reservations for another two hours".

Abby rubbed her growling stomanch "why would make reservations at that time?"

"Uh because 7:00 P.M. is the time normal people eat dinner, and besides I didn't think you get hungrey this early". Dad picked an apple from the fruit basket. washed it and handed it to Abby "here pick on this".

Abby bit into the apple and walked away.

The next day

Abby POV

So I am loving this place, it is so beautiful. I am so lucky I have Joe, last night's dinner was the best five star meal I ever had. I've taken twenty-one pictures in one day, and it's only been the hotel room and the lobby.

I walked down a hall that Joe was leading me too. I kept asking him where we were going and he just kept answering "you'll find out soon". We kept walking when Joe stopped in front of a woman dressed up in business clothes. She was beautiful and had red hair and blue eyes, I looked up at Joe and he was smiling at her. I squeezed his hand tightly and glared at him.

"What?" he asked smiling at me.

"You know what"

Joe looked at her and than at me "she's okay I guess".

I rolled my eyes "yeah sure".

He picked up my left hand and swung it front of me "asked you to marry me not her". Joe turned around and looked at the women coming up to us.

"Hi you must be Joe Solomon and Abby Cameron am I right?"

Okay when you're a spy and someone asks if you're this person and you are that person. But you don't know them you don't know wheather to answer yes or no. But apparently Joe wasn't thinking samething because he just stretched out his hand and said "yes we are".

"Hi I'm Stephnie Deluise, we talked on the phone" she said taking his hand. Stephnie if that is her real name moved her hand to me and I shook it reluctantly.

She turned around and talked through her headset, Joe whispered in my ear "and you say I overreact, she is just a wedding planner". Okay I feel a little stupid and paranoid.

Stephnie came back to us and said "so, you guys will have this hall on July 23" she moved to open up double doors.

"Wait, wait how did this happen?" I asked before she could open it.

"Uh, well your fiance called saying you two would like to marry here" she said smiling.

I looked at Joe and smiled "what?" was the the only thing that came out of my mouth. I mean if you were told that your fiance went through all this well that would be the only thing coming out of your mouth too.

Joe shrugged "Rachel told me you always wanted your wedding at the Plaza, so we both called to make that happen".

I threw my arms around Joe's neck "oh my gosh you are the best". I kissed him several times on the lips "did I mention I loved you?" I asked.

"Yes, and I love you too".

I know I can see how much you love me.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Abby POV

Okay so we're not that far into the wedding details. It's only been two days since we started planning, well you cross out the day of the wedding since Joe and Rachel took care of that. Now we finshed picking out invitations for the guest. We picked out a white invitation with golden italics and a white see through paper with a gold bow tying both papers together. Oh and the cake we're debating whether to go tradtional or to go to that _Cake Boss _guy and do something oringinal.

But we thought of doing it someother day, we'll be here for two weeks we can postpone it to tomorrow. Today Rachel and I were going wedding dress shopping. I've tried on four dresses, I thought about going simple but that dress was too simple for the plaza. Than I tried on a mermaid style dress and thought I can barely move my legs. So I was leaning in more to the strapless, low back, and a flowing traditional skirt. But decided to go with the off the shoulder dress, and low back. "I love this one" I said to the desighner "I want this one". I comtinued modling the dress while the Stephnie spoke.

"Great so now we need to pick out the brides maid's dresses".

Rachel got up and walked to me "is it okay if I pick the dresses?" she asked.

I looked at her confused.

"Well you see the brides maid's dresses seem to always come out not good".

"I get, but I was thinking if just going with a simple balck dress" I said.

Well it was a good idea until Stephnie said "but it doesn't match the theme 'red, white, with a touch of gold' and black doesn't cut it. So I was purposing we have them wear gold dresses".

Rachel and I gave each other a look. I mean gold dresses are not that pretty, well a dress that has gold on it okay. But an entire dress , no way not at my wedding. "How about we have them wear velvet dresses?" I asked. I turned to the desighner "do you have a velvet dress that can go with the theme?"

"I like the idea" said Rachel. Five minutes later Rachel was modeling a velvet dress, a halter top and a low back, and it was a floor length skirt .

I had my regular clothes back on, I stood fixing the dress making sure it was good. "I like it's simple yet elegant, what do you think Rachel?"

Rachel looked at herself astonished "I love it".

Cammie POV

Dad and I walked the sidewalks of Time Square. We had been doing this since this afternoon, I was carrying a bag him five. We walked back to the Plaza to drop them off bit hid them somewhere for now. We both know how Abby likes to peek through her presents before Christmas, okay so do I but I already knew what was in the bag. I'll wait when Abby and dad go shopping than I'll peek.

So now dad and I was just looking around Time Square, going to music stores for one. Dad was looking through old records while I was looking through the new CD's. I found one that cought my eye _Michael Jackson's This is it _I liked his music so I popped in the CD and started listning to the track.

_Ready? 1 2 3 4_

_This it here I stand. I'm the light of the world I'll feel grand.  
Got this love I can feel. And I know yes I'm sure it is real.  
And it feels as though I've seen your face a thousand times.  
And you said you really know me to yourself_

_And I know You have got addicted with your eyes  
But you said you're going to leave it for yourself  
Oh, I never heard a single word about you  
Falling in love wasn't my plan.  
I never thought I be your lover  
C'mon baby just understand._

_This is it  
I can say  
I'm the light of your world  
Run away  
We can feel  
This is real  
Every time I'm in love that I feel_

I stopped the CD after that, I like the song but it was reminding me of Zach. He knew a lot about me, when I didn't even know a single word about him. I also didn't plan on falling in love with him. I looked around Zach said to be careful of something. I walked back to my dad, bumping into someone "um sorry" I said and continued walking. I made a note the guy I bumped into he was wearing a red cap and black jacket.

"Hey, you like anything?" dad asked.

"Uh... yeah this CD" I said holding up the _This is it _ablum "but I can download it onto my Ipod".

"I'll buy it if you want"

"No, no it's okay" I said and put it back. I looked through another set of ablums and than I looked up and saw a guy with a red jacket and black cap. I've seen him before because he was wearing a black jacket and red cap. I turned to dad "uh dad"

"I see him too"

Okay I swear my dad has eyes everywhere. "So what now?" I asked.

Dad picked up the CD I had earlier and said "c'mon lets see if we have a tail".

We walked out the store with the CD, if you're wondering why we bought it, it's because we didn't want to look like we're being suspicous. We walked several blocks to a Mcdonalds, we sat at a table. There was a mirror at the corner behind dad and I saw the black jacket and red cap. Dad could see the people coming in behind me "yup we have a tail". Dad dialed his phone "Abby, hey. Listen Cammie and I are in a Mcdonalds and we have a tail". He paused listening "alright we'll meet you there, bye".

"So?"

"Abby and Rachel have a tail too, there going to try and lose her".

"And us?"

"We're going to get a taxi and meet them at a store, they're going to get in the taxi with us and we'll go back to the hotel".

I nodded okay.

Two hours later

We were safely back at the hotel room. We all crashed on the couch thinking how lucky we are to be here the four of us. Than I said "that was too easy" which it was. None of us were stopped. Everybody knew 'cause they nodded.

"Which means we need to be careful tomorrow" said Abby.

"How about we stay here for the day" said dad. "Let's not risk bumping into old friends" dad glanced at me.

I got up from the couch "I'm going to bed". When I got inside I noticed a pigeon on the window, what is a bird doing up at this hour? I walked closer to it and noticed a paper tyed to the bird. I slowly opened the window and took the paper out, I unrolled it and said

_Be careful, Gallagher girl_

_-Z_

I rolled it back up and put it back on the bird. I closed the window slowly and sat on my bed, "Zach is here, and so is his parents and the COC".

**Arthurs Note: okay, I hope you enjoy that and R&R. Disclaimer I do not own Gallagher girls Ally Carter does, Cake Boss TLC owns the title, and This is it Michael Jackson R.I.P. owns that song.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Solomon POV

The girls were in the penthouse, I was down in the lobby. I just felt like walking around, getting out of the room for awhile. After being tailed yesterday I still believe we should stay in the hotel room. I walked over to the maps and newspaper stand, I wanted to see what we could do tomorrow. I picked up a tourist map and saw the Rockefeller ice center, maybe we could go there. I'll think about it, as for Abby and I we agreed to hold off the wedding planning for now. It could wait, we're more worried about Cammie's safety.

I turned back to the elevators, I stopped in the middle of the lobby seeing two suspicous looking men. I hid behind a wall spying on them, they were looking around as if looking for someone. I looked at them noting their appearences, one blonde one brunett, both had brown eyes, and both wearing... COC rings. I watched them go into the elevator, I watched which floor they were going to and it went down to the basement.

I went to the elevator and followed them down there. I know Abby would probably kill me for doing this but they're threatning my daughter's life so you know what I don't care. She can kill me all she wants, after I kill these guys first. I walked out of the elevator and into the hotel basement, which was filled with the Plaza'a power generator. I heard voices coming off of one corner and kept my paces quiet so they don't hear me and I hear any footsteps behind me.

When I turned a corner I noticed it was just a dark normal hallway. I stood at the corner hearing the words perfectly clear coming from a room. The lights were on and the door was wide open illuminating the hallway.

"Yes Ann were here, in the basment of the Plaza where that little brat is" I sneered because I knew he was talking about Cammie, but most of all I recognized that voice. It was Edward Townsend, he was working for the COC. Okay now I really want to kill this man. Thank God Abby wasn't here, she would've stopped me.

I heard a phone click off "okay you know the plan get Abby, without harming her and Cammie" he said. I heard him laugh "the COC get Cammie and I get Abby it's a win win".

"But what about the other two?" someone asked.

Yeah what about the other two? I asked myself. I heard guns clicking a chairs shifting "we get rid of them".

Okay I got two choices warn Abby and Cammie about this, or two beat them myself and possibly getting beaten myself thus not being able to warn Abby and Cammie. I thought about for a second. Yeah first one sounds good to me, I can't kill Towsend but at least they'll know about whats going. It would've worked but when I turned I felt metal strike my face.

How I never saw it coming? I do not know. All I knew was I was being dragged, tied to a chair and facing Townsend. I saw a smirk on his face I seriously wanted to punch off of him "you" I sneered.

Townsend leaned on the desk "yes it is me" he said with that smirk.

"You didn't just to get Abby but Cammie aswell"

"Yes it's true" he said without guilt.

"Should've killed you the momment you stepped into Gallagher" I said.

"I feel the sameway, I wanted to kill you when seeing you and Abby together. But than I knew Abby wouldn't go with me if I did" he said. Townsend sat on the desk "I knew I needed a weak link to get Abby to go with me, glad I didn't kill you".

I shook my head "Abby won't go with you".

"Abby will do anything I say as long as her loved ones are alive. I know she will 'cause I know she didn't tell you how she really got that cut" Townsend's smirk grew wider.

I know the answer to this already but I asked anyways. "What are you talking about?"

Townsend rolled his eyes "while you and Cammie and the rest of the school was out for finals, I snuck into her room. Handcuffed Abby to a chair and mad-out with her, although she called it rape" he paused before continuing. "Of course she flipped me over the chair" I smirked. "So I pushed the chair she was handcuffed too, and she bled. Of course Abby was planning on telling you and Rachel about the whole incident, but I threatned her if she did I'd hurt the both of you. And we both know she agreed to keep quiet".

"You are a crazy psychopath" I said.

"I know Abby has said it to me for two weeks now"

"When?" I asked spectically.

He looked up thinking about it "while you were in your classes, I would corner her in her room and well like I said she'd do anything to protect you".

I tried hitting him but forgot I was tied to a chair, so I only shifted. I thought about Abby instead, thats why she had been acting all weird lately. That's why she wanted me away from Townsend.

Townsend got up and took out a handkercheif, he laid it on my lap "here wipe yourself, your bleeding" he said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes 'cause obviously I can't.

Townsend "thanks for the key card by the way" he said when he moved to the door. Yeah they searched my pockets when they dragged me into the room. "Watch him, I'll go fetch Abby and Cammie" he said and gestured to one of the guys before he left.

One guy came over and took the handkerchief and gagged me with it. Another went to the door and closed, I looked at the both of them knowing what was going to happen next. The blonde came over and punched me in the gut, hard. I bended over and gasped for air. Great, this should be fun.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Cammie POV

I sat on the couch of the penthouse watching TV with Rachel and Abby wondering when dad was coming back up? I looked at Abby she looked so bored from being up here all day. I looked over at Rachel she held the same expression as her sister. We were all bored, we've been watching TV all day. You know what it is to be spies and do nothing at all for a day? 'Cause if you don't let me tell you it's not fun. I got up from the couch and walked into my room, I picked up the phone and dialed my dad's number.

The phone rang four times before going to voice mail "this is Joe Solomon, I can't get to the phone right now I'm a little busy at the momment. Just leave a message and maybe I'll get back to you" the voice mail said. I clicked the phone off, maybe he was in the elevator and he couldn't get a signal. I walked out of the room and sat on the couch continueing to watch televison.

"He didn't pick up did he?" asked Abby.

"Nope" I replied.

She didn't say anything else, but Rachel did "we should have brought something if this ever happened"

Abby and I nodded "yup" we said at the sametime.

A commerical came up when we heard the door opening. "Finally" I said, waiting for dad to come through and say "sorry I took so long". But boy was this unexpectant because a good looking man that wasn't my dad came through the room. "Agent Townsend" I muttered. I looked over at Abby and Rachel, Rachel looked confused but Abby looked scared. But he wasn't the only one standing there two men were there and I noticed one thing about them, they were wearing COC rings.

"What are you doing here?" Abby asked now glaring at him.

Townsend smirked he walked up to her "someone wants to see you" he said. He went into his pocket and took out a rollex watch and dropped it on Abby's lap. I recognized that watch 'cause it was the same one that Abby gave to dad two Christmases ago.

Abby stared at it with wide eyes and than back at Townsend with firey eyes. "You better have not hurt him" she threatned.

Townsend waved a hand "he's fine". He shrugged and smirked "he's alive... for now".

While Townsend was smirking at Abby I saw from the corner of my eye Rachel, who by the way I was sitting next to. Got up and roundhouse kicked one of the men, she was about to do the same to Towsend but he turned and pounched her in the stomanch. Abby and I stood frozen as Rachel fall to the floor, Townsend gestured the two men. One picked up Rachel by the waist and the other guy opened the sliding door that lead to the balcony.

Poor Rachel couldn't get out of the man's grasp, and neither Abby or I could get to her. Townsend was blocking Abby and the other guy was blocking me. I saw Townsend pin Abby to the wall and Rachel being held over the railing. "Now than you two come with me or your sister goes airdiving without a parachute" Townsend said.

Abby looked at her sister arms around her waist and neck, she looked back at Townsend. Abby nodded in defeat "okay" was all she said.

* * *

"Joe!" Abby cried, she ran up to dad who was tied to a chair and gagged. I stood stunned seeing his forhead bleeding, Abby ripped the rag off his face and hugged him. "Abby" dad gasped.

Abby smoothed dad's hair "oh look what they did to you" she said seeing the blood.

Dad smiled "I've been through worse". His face fell when he saw Townsend, he turned back to Abby "is it true that you and Townsend..." his voice trailed.

"He told you?" Abby asked, dad nodded. So did Abby "yeah, I have been sleeping with him while you were in class. For the last week" she said. She hugged dad "I'm sorry, I didn't want to".

I could tell dad wanted to hug her too "I know, I believe you" he said. I turned around and looked at Rachel she was being held by the two gaurds from our room, she wasn't watching the two embrace. She was just looking at the floor looking defeated.

I looked at Townsend like everyone else did when he said "well now lets talk".


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Solomon POV

Cammie was in my arms now hugging me, I was hugging her back now that Abby untied me. I looked up at Abby she looked scared and guilty, Cammie and I stopped hugging but we held each others hand tightly. "What is it you want to talk about, Townsend?" I asked wrapping an arm protectivly around Cammie and held her hand.

Townsend didn't move, he just smirked at Cammie. "Cammie come here" he asked "the Circle won't harm you".

Cammie held up her bad arm "little late for that" she said. I felt her hand tighten "I won't go with the Circle" she said.

Townsend cocked his head "not even to see Zach",

Cammie's eyes widened "you didn't hurt him did you?" she asked.

Townsend held up a hand "trust me he is fine, more watched than before" he said. He lowered his hand "but trust me when I say his parents won't harm him, discipline him yes but not harm". Townsend turned to Abby "well Abby are you coming or do I have to threaten you to come?" he asked.

Abby looked at Rachel and I, she knew he wouldn't hurt Cammie if he needed her. She turned back to Townsend "you promise you will let them go?" she asked looking directly into his eyes.

He held out his hand for her "no harm" he said.

Her green eyes turned to me, hers were saying "I have to go". Mine were saying "don't, he's lying". Her hand came to my face and she kissed me on the cheek "I'm sorry Joe, but I have to" she whispered in my ear. She didn't allow me to say anything she walked up to Rachel. They both hugged each other, I looked at Cammie. She probably did know they were lying, she was going for Cammie's sake. I tightned my grip on Cammie's hand she did the same.

I saw Abby wipping tears from her eyes and Rachel doing the same thing. Abby walked up to Townsend, he got up from the desk and pulled handcuffs out of his pocket. He turned her around and handcuffed her hands behind her. My grip loosned on Cammie I wanted to help her. But her eyes were telling me not to, to hold on to Cammie as long as I can. So I tightened my grip on her.

Townsend turned Abby back around, he held her chin, she didn't do anything but look down. He turned and looked at me "see Joe I told you she do anything". I sneered at his comment, it was like saying she was as obedient as a dog. Which she isn't, she is a very beautiful human being and he is treating her like nothing. He smirked and looked at Abby, he raised her head so they were at eye level. "How did that kiss go that night?" he asked.

Abby tried shaking her head in his grasp "don't you dare do-"

She was cutoff by Townsend kissing her, she was struggling out this time. But Townsend pulled her closer by the waist, and she stopped struggling. I looked away, I didn't want to see this. I know she doesn't want to kiss him, but it still hurts seeing the woman you love being kissed by somebody you want to kill. I looked up at the clock counting the seconds go by. It was 2 minutes and 45 seconds, longer than it should have been.

"Getting better at not struggling" Townsend said "and you didn't get hurt this time" he smirked. I looked up at Abby's eyes, I wanted her to fight back, to say something to this guy. But there was no fire in her eyes, her gaze was distant and if you saw her eyes you could tell Townsend broke her. He broke my Abby, and you know what the worse part is? She was breaking and giving in to him these last few weeks of the semester, and it was happening right in front of me and I was being oblivious and stupid throughout the rest of the semester.

Townsend released her chin and pushed her to one of the guards "take her to the van" he ordered. He gestured to the guards in the back, I felt a gun to my back. I turned to Rachel she had a gun pointed to her too. I watched Abby being taken out of the room, he knew I would try to fight for her. Who wouldn't?

Another guard came up to me and Cammie, the one behind me and this one pryed Cammie away from me. Which took awhile to do considering she was figting back too, when one guard pulled her to Townsend they tried handcuffing her hands behind her. She didn't say anything but I could tell it was still uncomfortable "her arm is still in a cast you idiots".

Townsend didn't say anything to me but took her hands and handcuffed them in front of her. He turned to me "there happy now" he said with a smirk. I looked at Cammie and she shrugged. I didn't say anything else but Townsend did "gag her so she doesn't tell Abby what we're going to do with these two".

I watched them gag her, I looked at Rachel than back at Townsend. "You wouldn't think of shooting us in front is her?" I asked.

Townsend chuckled "I'm not that evil". He pinched Cammie's cheek "but she will be seeing things under the hand of the Circle" she pulled away from him. "But I wouldn't let her see something like her adoptive father and birth mother getting shot and dying".

"Than what are you going to do?" Rachel asked.

Townsend smirked at her, than gestured to the guards "after we leave take them in the other van, drive them to the Brooklyn bridge and dump them". He walked over to the door with a guard holding Cammie who was fighting back "and let them drown". Cammie was still kicking, he gestured to the guard holding her "and sedate this one".

I would've ran to help the both of them, but the guard came in front of me and punched me in the stomanch with the gun. I bended over, looked up and saw my daughter being dragged away. The door shut behind them, I looked at Rachel she was being tied as well as I was. "Rachel" I said.

"Yeah?" she asked looking at me.

"This has turned into one lousy vacation"

She nodded "oh yeah".

I didn't say another word as everything went black.

**AN: Okay starting saturday i will not be able to update until at least till the following Monday. So I will update tommorrow and than that will be it till the following Monay, I am sorry if I leave you with a clify. But at least you have to wait a week and not a whole year, like we might have to do with GG5. But anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please R&R =)**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: this to Jessie33134 okay one Joe didn't fight back because he would've gotten shot and thus not being able to save Cammie and Abby. two what Twonsend meant was he wouldn't call it harming him rather dicipline him. So yeah everybody enjoy, R&R =)**

Chapter Sixteen

Solomon POV

I sat next to Rachel in the back of the van while the other two sat up front driving. I turned to Rachel "got it?" I asked her.

Rachel shifted in her seat "yeah, almost out" she said. Before we left Rachel saw a pocket knife on Townsend's desk and took while a guard wasn't looking. "I got it " she said.

I took the knife from her "I'll do you first" I said. She turned around our backs facing each other. I qucikly cut through the rope.

"That's enough, I can pull the rope off from here, you start cutting yourself out" she said. So we were in the van for five minutes getting the ropes off. Me cutting the rope, which isn't easy when your hands are tied behind you. Rachel pulling out hers which successfully she did, she turned around took the knife from me and started cutting what was left. "Almost got it Joe" she said. I felt her stop when the car stopped in the middle of the bridge.

"Rachel" I whispered. "As soon as those doors open run out and get some help okay".

Rachel didn't say anything instead she continued cutting the ropes. One of the guards came into the back and saw what Rachel was doing "how did you get out?" he asked. But was answered with Rachel's foot. The other guy came seeing all the commotion and me finally getting the ropes off punched the guy out. Rachel and I took the ropes and tied the two, I walked over to one of the guys. The one that was shaking the most and said "have you ever met a guy when his fiance and daughter have been kidnapped?" I asked. "Especially when that guy know forty two ways of killing you?"

The guy shook his head "n-no?"

I saw Rachel smirk "why don't you show him one of the ways Joe" she suggested.

I nodded "good idea". I walked behind the guy put one hand under his chin and another on top of his head right when I was about to turn it sharply he shouted.

"They're taking them to Barcelona, Spain. One of the HQ is there" he continued shaking under me.

"Who is they?" Rachel asked.

"T-the Goode's are meeting them at the airprt with a private jet" he informed us.

"Thank you" I said and turned his neck sharply. I felt him go limp in my hands and I placed him on the floor.

"You didn't have to kill him Joe" Rachel said.

I shook my head "I didn't kill him, he is just out cold for a while. Anyways I'm not in the mood to play nice" I said.

"So what now?" she asked.

I brushed my hair back "they probably left already" I said. "We'll go back to the hotel track Abby through her cell phone, and call Langley on these guys" I really didn't like that option.

Rachel shrugged "okay" was all she said before she went and drove the car. I sat down next to her, when we got off the bridge I saw a airplane fly off into the night.

Cammie POV

When Abby and I got off the van I saw six people standing in front of a plane. I recognized three "Zach" I muttered, when I got close to him I saw a cartain change in him. He didn't have that smirk on his face that always greeted me, or that gleam in his eye when he teases me.

Zach came up to me and said "hello Cameron"

Cameron? what happened to Cammie or better yet Gallagher girl? "What did they do to you?" I asked him.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Cammie POV

"What did they do to you?" I asked, I mean it was Zach but there was something about him that changed.

Zach smirked, but it wasn't my smirk. "Nothing just opened my eyes to what the Circle can give me" he said. He reached for my face "and hopefully they could show you the samething" he said. I shuddered away from him, my Zach would never say that.

I looked away from him "dad was right, you were trouble" I said. I shook my head "I should have never gone to the P&E barn." I looked back at him "you changed."

"Only for the better" he said that, Zach said that.

Tears formed in my eyes "Zach don't say that please, this isn't you".

He pionted to himself "whats the big deal I'm a better spy than before, not the wimpy one."

I looked sternly at him "for your information I loved the wimpy one". My face calmed when I saw the smirk I knew and the gleam in his eye came back.

Zach nodded "I know" he mumbled.

I looked at him confused, does he have multiple personality or something?

Zach gestured to one of the guards "I'll take her inside" he said and grabbed my good arm and pulled inside the plan.

I pulled away from him "I don't want to go with you" I said. He kept pulling me regardless, he stopped and turned to me.

"I'll explain everything once we're on the plane" he said with that smirk I come to know. So I stopped fighting and let him take me inside. I looked back at Abby she was being lead inside too. Her head was down low, so unlike her. I spotted Townsend and really wanted to hurt him, for one hurting my aunt/godmother/legal guardian to be, and for killing my dad and birth mom. But didn't as I was lead to the back of the plane with Abby.

Zach sat me down in a room, Townsend followed behind him. "Watch them" he instructed Zach, he nodded and closed the curtains behind Townsend. Zach turned back to me with apologetic eyes "sorry about that Gallagher girl, I had to act like that in order to gain they're trust" he said. He stepped closer but was stopped by Abby's foot.

"Don't go anywhere near her" she said. Yeah Abby was back, only she was threatning the wrong person I think.

Zach stepped back "okay" he said.

Abby turned to me "what happened to Rachel and Joe?" she asked.

I looked at her, I couldn't tell her the truth. So I twisted it "they aren't in basment, thats all I know".

Abby turned away and said "okay". A part me felt like she knew the truth, that they are gone the other part said she believed me. I brought my hands to my face and rubbed anything out of my eyes, I didn't want any of them to see me cry.

Solomon POV

The next day we board a plane to Barcelona, Spain. We didn't check out of the Plaza we just got on a plane and left. When we got there we rented a van and searched Abby's phone information. We tracked her to a place four hours from where we were. Rachel drove the car since she has been here more than I have. I on the other hand was looking through the computer to see if they went anywhere. Only I had a problem, see when Rachel is on a mission she drives fast. What I mean by that is she thinks she is in a car race, so I had to hold on to the dashboard.

"You know what?" I shouted.

"What?" Rachel asked excited to be driving like this agian.

"I forgot how much of a crazy driver you are!" I shouted back.

Rachel just chuckled "the quicker the better".

I shook my head, I was having a good time don't me wrong. But I don't think the civilans are "you know what else?" I asked her.

"What?"

"I think you Camerons girls are crazy" I shouted.

She chuckled again and put it on turbo, I checked the laptop. Just one more hour to go. I looked through the windsheild, we're almost there you guys just hang on a little bit more.

**AN: Okay I hope this statisfyies you guys till I get back from vacay, probably not but don't worry I'll continue as soon as I get back. Promise, so R&R please =)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay guys I'm back, that was a long vaction. First we left saturday morning and stopped in North Carolina and guess what when I was on the road in Georgia or South Carolina can't remember which it was. There was a street call...(dramatic Bex pause) Townsend, when I saw that I just laughed. Than when we got to Washington D.C. I saw the Arlington Cementary, and the Jefferson Monument. Than the next day I saw the whole Washington mall, I felt like I was in Cross my Heart. Only I didn't get to see Dorothy's shoes, so I never was in the spot where Zach and Cammie meet all well. And than after that we drove down to Disney World the day after Ally Carter was there, and she was in Miami that day. And I live by where she was. Oh and also Disney charged internet every 24 hours so of course I couldn't see who updated. All well again, please enjoy R&R.**

Chapter Eighteen

Solomon POV

We were inside the COC HQ sneaking around in the shadows. I have knocked out seven guards just now, Rachel was hiding them somewhere while I was figuring out where Abby and Cammie were. I looked at my watch that showed a red dot (Abby's phone) we were luckily close. I peered over the corner to see if it was clear, no one was there. I turned the corner and heard no foot steps. I turned to Rachel "all clear, lets go" I said.

Rachel dragged one more guy into the shadows and ran in step with me. "How far are we?" she asked.

I looked back at my watch "not far" I answered her. I stopped slowly when we reached a corner, the last corner before reaching to the red dot. Rachel and I leaned on the wall as flat as we could. We heard to voices, and several footsteps.

"Take her to the interrogation room, maybe she'll talk this time" that voice belonged to Townsend. Oh you don't know how much I wanted to hurt him, but a good spy must always be patient.

I peered over the wall just enough to see three people. I saw Townsend standing by a steel bar door, a big guy, and Cammie. I turned to Rachel "Cammie is there, I'm going to-

"No wait" Rachel whispered. "Listen" I did what she was said to do. I heard a voice that I thought I'd never hear again "you better not hurt her again" Abby's voice said. Again? I turned back and saw Cammie limping into the hall.

"It's not my fault she chooses not to talk" Townsend said. He turned to Cammie and smoothed her hair "daddy taught to well didn't he?" he asked mockingly. Cammie glared at him, pull back and spitted on Townsend's face. That's my girl. Towsend wiped the spit off of his face, raised a hand and slapped Cammie on the face.

I started to turn but Rachel stopped me, I turned to look at her confused. She shook her head "wait, not right now". I relaxed a little, she was right. If we wanted to help them it was best if we waited at the right momment. I turned back around and heard Townsend say "you're lucky I didn't give you another black eye". Townsend gestured to the guard "take her away, tired of seeing that little brat".

Cammie limped in front of the guard, there was enough light to see her face. I could tell she was putting on a mask, an emotionless mask. A mask with a deep purple black eye. I watched Cammie leave feeling helpless, I turned to Rachel "I'll go after Cammie" I said.

"Wait" she said. "We get Abby first, look I know you're not on agreement with that I understand" she said. "But I saw the map the only way to get to the interrogation room is through the hall, which Townsend is in. If you're spotted without back up you might not even get to see Cammie".

She was right, again. I turned to the corner to see Townsend still standing there "oh by the way Abby, just to let you know the minister will be here next week".

"I'm not marrying you, Edward" Abby said. "I already love somebody else, who is-

"Who is dead" Townsend inturrupted her.

There was a long pause before I heard Abby say "which means you can't threatan me to do something I don't want to do".

"We still have Cammie, which means when the Circle is done with her I can use her to get to you" Townsend paused. He closed the door to the cell "now if you want Cammie to live I suggest you marry me".

Abby didn't say anything other than "okay".

"Okay?" Townsend asked.

"Okay, I'll marry you" Abby said.

Townsend closed the door and said "good". He walked the hall Cammie went through, I waited 45 seconds till I knew he was gone for sure. I walked down the hall and stopped where Townsend was at with Rachel behind me.

Rachel and I looked at the lock that needed a combination on it. It was one of those digital ones, so Rachel took her watch and took out a wire from it and attached it to the lock. A minute and twenty seconds later the door unlocked. I opened the door quickly and ran inside, Rachel stood outside and kept watch. "Abby?" I called.

I heard no response "Abby it's me Joe".

"Joe?" I heard her ask.

I grinned "yes it's me, where are you?" I asked looking around the dark room. She didn't respond, so I took out my key chain flashlight and looked around. I saw a figure in the corner of the room and walked up to it. I bent down recognizing that beautiful face, I cupped my hand on her face.

"Am I dead?" she asked.

I chuckled "no".

"I must be, I mean you're dead".

I shooked my head "no I'm not, Rachel and I escaped".

Abby leaned into my hand "prove it" she mumbled.

I leaned against her and kissed her deeply. I parted away from her "you believe me now?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Okay, now let's get you out of here" I said.

She shook her head "you can't, you need a key" she said. I looked at her confused "my hands are chained to the wall". I removed my hand from her face and followed her arm up until I felt chains. I stood up and put the laser function on my watch on, a bright red light came on and slowly broke the chains off. When the chains came off Abby's hands fell, I bent back down and helped her up. I felt her lay her head on my chest "I missed you" she said.

"I missed you too"

"Yes, yes we miss eachother now let's go get Cammie" Rachel said.

Abby and I grinned, but didn't laugh. I took Abby's arm and put it around my shoulder and helped her out. When we got out Rachel hugged her sister, I let go of Abby's arm so she could hug Rachel. When they stopped Abby said "c'mon Cammie needs us". I smiled because my Abby was back.


	19. Chapter 19

**Yes Abby and I are back and thank you for your reviews it's great to be back here on . Also want to say that as soon as I'm done with Problems and Chased you will not be seeing me posting stories on here for awhile. Sorry guys but I want to try and write my own characters and stories. But I will comment on the stories I like most like MissGallagherGirl's stories, Ellah7777, and GallagherGirl250 and maybe even more but you guys are under my favorite authors list. Now I just have to add you first lol. Anyways enjoy R&R =)**

Chapter Ninteen

Cammie POV

"Last time Morgan what did your father give you on your birthday?" asked John.

For the last time my name is Cammie Solomon, not Cammie Morgan. I didn't say that but I glared at him and Ann, I looked across the room and saw Zach standing by a corner. I guess a family that interrogates together sticks together. I looked back at the Goodes and sat back feeling my charm bracelet under the handcuffs behind me. I felt the four charms the key, magnifying glass, the angel wing, and the new one the heart. I shrugged.

Ann came up to me and slapped me again. "Answer us or the next slap will be with a knife".

I sneered, I wasn't going to tell them. Those were a gift from my dad, the last thing I have from him. I'm not going to give that up. So I just shrugged again.

Ann clenched her teeth while grabbing for a knife, she raised her hand and was about to slap me when I heard "mom wait!"

It was Zach who shouted, Ann lowered her hand. Zach stepped closer and said "I'll get the answer out of her". Zach stepped closer to me and leaned over me reasting his hands on the arm rest. "Gallagher Girl" he whispered.

I'm not talking, I said through my eyes.

"Cammie"

I shook my head.

Zach leaned next to my ear and started kissing me on the cheek. Than he whispered "what was the gift that Matthew Morgan gave to you four years ago?" he asked. His eyes met with mine.

"I never even met him" I whispered. Than I cursed at myself for talking, so gald dad isn't here he probably be disappointed in me.

"You have something that belonged to Matther Morgan" Zach whispered and smirked.

I looked down than back up at those eyes, and realized those weren't the eyes that belonged to a Cricle member. Those eyes belonged to someone I knew, and loved. Someone I knew I could trust. I shook my head "no I don't".

That's when everything went dark, well darker. "Cammie!" Zach shouted.

"Zach!" I shouted back as I felt his hands moving from the arm rest. A second later I felt hands grab mine and tear the handcuffs off me. The next thing I knew I was being yanked by my good arm. If my ankle wasn't so badly sprained I could've planted my feet on the ground and stopped whoever it was that was dragging me easily. But instead I slowly stopped running and tried yanking back.

"Cammie, stop struggling!" the voice shouted.

Which I did, because the last time I heard that voice was when I was in the basement of the Plaza. "Dad" I said calmly not sure if I was talking to a ghost.

"It's me" his tone was a little calm now.

I shook my head and pulled away "no you're dead" I said.

He grabbed hold of my other shoulder "Rachel and I got away" he said. "We also got Abby".

"Abby's alright?"

"Yes" he answered. He didn't let me say anything else, he just grabbed my arm and ran. I didn't stop him, I mean it's possible that Joe Solomon got away from the Circle. We ran for seconds that felt like hours, until we came to lit up hallways and men in black jumpsuits with the Langely written on they're shirt. Dad stopped but never let me go, he looked back at me and smoothed my face with his thumb "well does it hurt?" he asked.

Yes "no"

Dad looked down "how about your ankle? sorry for making you run by the way"

I shook my head "it's fine dad" I said. Even though it was hurting really badly, but no one needed to know that.

"You don't have to put a mask up for me" he said continuing to smooth my face.

I pushed his hand away and said "I'm fine.

Dad said nothing else and pulled me outside where there were several trucks and vans. One of which was a medical van and dad lead me there, to the back of it where I saw Rachel and Abby sitting there. When Rachel spotted me she moved and dad sat me next to Abby, thats when I was tackled by the both of them in hugs. I looked up and saw my dad with a stern face on, he directed two Langely agents to stand in front of me.

I looked back at Abby "whats happening?" I asked.

She shrugged "I'm not the one with the comms unit" was all she said.

I couldn't ask dad because he was busy looking at the building in front of us. So I looked at Rachel "whats going on?" I asked.

She looked at me than my dad than back at me. "The Goodes were found and are being aressted, they're being lead out this minute"

"All three of them?" I asked scared of hearing the answer.

She nodded.

I got up and saw John Goode walk out and than Ann and being lead to two seperate vans. I tried getting away from the van when I saw Zach walk out of the buliding, hands handcuffed behind him like if he was a criminal. I would've gotten away if it wasn't for the agents in front of me.

"Sorry Ms. Solomon but your father made it clear when he said to keep you away from the Goodes" the agent on my left said. But I didn't care what they said I wanted to see Zach. So I pushed them away but more guards circled me.

"Dad, tell them to move!" I demanded.

But he ignored me watching Zach being lead to a van.

Annoyed I pushed one of the guards out of the way. And ran passed dad because thats where the van was in dad's direction. I pushed all the pain from my leg away and ran fast, only problem is Dad ran faster. Dad wrapped his hands around me when he got close and yanked me off the ground. I kicked and screamed "let me go! I have to go see him!"

Dad put me down and looked at me sternly "no you don't. No you don't love him, no you don't have to see him, no you don't have have to speak to him"

I tried to pull away from him and screamed "yes I do"

That's when my dad shook me like a crazy person "no you don't" He stopped when we both heard Zach shout "Cammie!" Zach had kicked the agent that was leading him to the van and was now running toward us. With his hands handcuffed behind him, dad pulled me to a group of agents who surrounded me, Abby, and Rachel. Abby came and wrapped her arms around me. But not aggressively like dad did, like she was hugging me.

I saw dad and Zach facing eachother, dad poitned a finger at him "stay away from her"

"I need to speak to her"

"NO!" dad shouted. "I want you away from her, behind bars and if you-

"Joe!" Abby yelled interrupting dad. He turned around still with that stern face "let them talk" she said calmly.

"Abby" dad said like you're supposed to be on my side. Than he shook his head "no".

Abby bowed her head "let them say good-bye to each other".

I looked away when I saw my dad shake his head again. Forty-five seconds later "Cammie you can talk to Zach now" Abby said, I looked back and saw Zach on the ground in the circle of agents and dad was inside as well.

"You didn't have to throw me on the floor" Zach said to dad.

I saw a smirk on dad's face when he said "oh believe me throwing you on the ground would be mercy of what I'm thinking of doing to you". He turned to me and said sternly "you have five minutes, nothing longer". Abby let go of me and took dad's arm and walked him to the van.

I sat down next to Zach and looked at him.

"Hey Gallagher Girl" he said with that playful smirk.

"Blackthorne Boy" I said trying to hold back tears.

"I"m sorry, I never wanted for you to get hurt".

I ignored my dad when he shouted "to late for that". Than I heard an "what the heck, Abby!" I smirked because Abby just hit him on the head. "I know I believe you" I said.

Zach cocked his head "I'll tell the CIA anything they need to know". He shrugged "I might never get out of jail or see you but I will say somthing about the Circle".

I cupped my hand on his face "I know you will, but Zach what gift were you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Matt had a an item that had any information on any agent in the world, the Circle wanted that. When he suspected my parents he hid it by getting rif of it, my parents thought that it would be with you" he explained.

I looked at my charm bracelet that was given to me four years ago. "What better way to hide that information than to give it to someone that has never met you" I said. Zach nodded in agreement "especally when they don't know it's in there".

I was still looking at my charm bracelet when I heard Zach say "I love you, Cammie".

I looked up and knew he meant it I put my other hand on his face "I love you too, Zach". I pulled his face down and kissed him, he kissed me back. We kissed like we were never going to see each other again, which was probably true. We stopped when we heard "times up". I looked up and saw my dad standing there more calmer now, I looked back at Zach "good-bye Blackthorne boy".

"Good-bye Gallagher Girl" he said before dad picked him up and gave him to an agent. I got up watching him leave into the back of a van, I felt my dad's arms wrap around me "I'll make sure he'll be okay".

I turned my face to his chest feeling smaller and tears coming down. "I know you will" I said, I looked back at my charm bracelet "dad who got me this charm?" I asked holding up the key charm which was my first charm. That I got four years ago.

"Matt, I was surprised when I got it in the mail. He sent me a letter with it, he said not to tell you about him, or Rachel she didn't know" he said. Dad brushed my hair "he said if you knew what it had you be in trouble".

I looked back at the building I left and thought whats worse knowing or not knowing.


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay what I meant by the last chapter is after I am done writing this story and chased I'll be taking a break. Maybe I have another story in my head thats really interesting. Can't tell you though. Anyways R&R and enjoy =)**

Chapter Twenty

Solomon POV

Cammie slept in her hospital bed, we were in the CIA HQ hospital. We were in America by the way, we brought Cammie 'cause we thought she may need it. The doctors put a lot of medicine that got her sleeping like a baby. Her leg was in a cast too, and her bad arm was as fine as it could be. I smoothed her hair and fixed her sheets, I looked at that black eye on that innocent face. Who would want to hurt her? I thought about what happened back when Zack was being taken, and how I yelled at Cammie. I'm not proud about how I acted back there, but I had to do it. I'm her dad and I was just trying to protect my little girl, thats all.

I stopped smoothing her hair when I heard Rachel say "Joe, you can go see Abby if you want." She stepped up to Cammie's bed "I'll watch her."

I nodded and turned "okay." I walked out and to three rooms down I walked into Abby's room. She had an IV needle into her, it was to counter any drugs they put into her. She sat up when she saw me, she smiled than frowned and looked away. I walked up to her bed "whats wrong?" I asked.

"Us" was her answer.

I looked at her confused "what do you mean?"

She looked back me "do you think we should continue with this wedding?" she asked.

I nodded "of course."

"Joe I practicly cheated on you with Townsend. I slept with him while I was engaged to you, and you're willing to forgive me for that?" she asked.

I looked away, I understood why she was upset now.

Abby took my hand and put something in it. She closed it and pushed it to me "I can't marry someone I did that to and they forgive me to easily. I'd feel too guilty."

Opening up my hand I could see the enagement ring. I took her hand and put it her palm "you take it I gave it to you." But she shoved it back to me shaking her head. I tokk her head in my hands letting the ring drop on the bed. I looked her in the eyes "did you want to sleep with Townsend?" I asked.

She shook her head "no, I did it so he wouldn't hurt you. I didn't want to do it, I didn't want to hurt you." Tears fell down her face.

I wiped them from the corner of her eyes "than there is nothing to forgive, you did it because you had to not 'cause you want to. If you did it because you still had feelings for Townsend it would be diffrent." I realeased her head and took her left hand and the ring. "Abby will you marry me?" I asked her, I shrugged "'cause I sure want to to marry you."

Abby looked down than back at me, she nodded "yes I do." She put her hand on my neck and pulled me down into a kiss, while I slipped the ring back on her. She pushed me back and asked "what ever did happen to Townsend?"

"Townsend will be serving his jail sentence in the underwater jail, for at least fifty or more for being a double agent and part of a terriost group. Also because he was going to have Rachel and I drown, the CIA put him there."

She smiled than asked "what about Zach?"

I shook my head "I don't know about him, but I'm doing what I can for him to stay there."

Her eyebrows went down "you promised Cammie he'll be okay."

"Yeah, in jail." I shook my head "I thought I made it clear that I don't want him near her."

"She is going to hate you if you do that."

I shrugged "she can hate I don't care." Actually I do "at least she'll be safe."

"Safe but you would end up pushing her away."

I shrugged again "she'll understand." I pointed at her "I thought you didn't trust him."

"I don't but Cammie does, and if she does I think we should too."

"Its puppy love."

She pointed between us "so this is puppy love?"

"No this.." I pointed between us "is real, we've dated more and we're grown ups. They're just kids."

"Kids" she chuckled. "Joe kids don't experience those kinds of things. Kids don't know forty-five karate and ti kwan do moves."

"I don't care I don't want them near each other."

She shook her head "you're impossible."

I smiled "thank you."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Cammie POV

Two days after Christmas we all decided to just go back to Gallagher for the remainder of the break. It was only because my dad and Rachel were being kept in touch with CIA and they wanted them close by. As for Abby and dad's engagment they're putting everything on hold till the semester ends, but they're still engaged. But at this very moment I'm in my room moping around, why? Because the love of my life is in jail.

Somone knocked on the door "come in" I said. It was dad that walked in "hey kiddo" he said. He looked at my radio that was playing the Michael Jackson CD that he bought when we were being tailed. "I see you're listening to the CD that I bought you."

I shrugged.

Dad leaned agnainst the threshold "hey did I ever tell you I toured with him and performed for him too, on his dangerous tour." I rolled my eyes here we go again, see my dad went as a bodyguard for him and one day Michael ate something bad. So while he was performing Billie Jean he kinda got really dizzy from one of his spins and fell on stage. So my dad went to get him off stage also took his hat, when he got him with the other guards he was by himself on stage. And the man that worked the lights didn't know what happened and the spotlight went on dad. Everybody started screaming with joy thinking he was the king of pop. The stage manager told him to dance for them and well after seeing him do ten performances that tour he was able to pull off the rest of the concert without anybody noticing he wasn't Michael Jackson. Oh and Michael was really really thankful to him and said he owned him one. So on my fifth birthday I got to have a party at Neverland Ranch.

I looked at dad "yes dad you did ten times and counting"

He laughed "well would you like me to teach you the Smooth Criminal dance?"

I pointed to my ankle "not in the mood to dance"

"Okay" he said. Dad stopped leaning "do you want to go into town?"

I shook my head.

"Well do you want to do anything?"

I turned off the radio and turned to him. "Can we go to the CIA base?" I asked, hey can't blame a girl for trying.

Dad shook his head "no". He laid a palm on his chest "if there is anybody thats going its going to be Abby, Rachel, and I."

"Why?"

"'Cause I said so" he said his voice stern. He looked away "anyways don't even bother he isn't at that base" and scratched his nose.

I squinted my eyes "you're lying, he is at that base."

He shook his head again "no I'm not"

"Yes you are, you always scratch your nose when you're lying." He didn't say anything after that, I shrugged "and anyways I know enough people who can take me." Yeah I know bold thing to say to a parent.

Dad shook his head again "Abby and Rachel don't count, I already told them I don't want you there."

I shrugged and got up and sat on the bed. "Well than I'll find another way in" I threatned.

Dad crossed his arms and walked more into the room. "Now you listen I told you, you are not going. Now when I say that I mean it, you don't threaten me." He pointed at himself "I'm the parent and you're the child, I make the rules and you follow. Rule number one seeing Zach is forbidden."

"And what if I don't want to follow rule number one?" I asked testing his paitents.

"Than I could ground you." He said heading toward the door, he turned around before he left and said "if I catch you sneaking out of here without my permission or see you at base I will ground you." He stepped closer "I won't allow you to go out to Roseville when the school is aloud, I won't let you be at movie night in the lounge, and I will make sure I keep where I can see you. You got that?"

I looked at him straight in the eye and bodly said "I understand what you said, but I'll make sure I won't get caught." I shook my head "I'm not a child anymore dad, I'll be seventeen this year and-

"Oh don't you dare play the I'm turning seventeen crap with me." He pointed at me, his voice was rising, and his face was stern. "I don't care if you're turning twenty one, I'm going to do my best as to make you and Zach stay seperated."

I relaxed my face when he said that. "How could you be so cruel?"

I noticed his eyes softned "I'm not being cruel Cammie, I'm just doing whats best for you." His voice was higher though.

My eyes got watery "by keeping me away from somebody I love." My voice became higher too.

"You don't love him, you are too young to know what that is"

"And you can't tell who I love and who I don't. And no I'm not, I've been through enough to know when I deeply love someone."

Dad nodded "and you know why you went through that? Because of Zach" he answered his own question.

"No it was because of his parents."

"Bloods thicker than water Cammie"

I shook my head "not all the time".

My dad looked at me than the wall than back at me. "What is it thats going to take for me to get through to you?" he asked. I saw him look at a photo of Zach and I from when we went to the mall before this school year started. He took the photo and looked at it. My heart raced when he looked between me and the photo, I jumped at him when I saw him crumble it in a ball like it meant nothing. Dad pushed me against the wall and I saw him ripping the picture.

"Daddy stop it!" I yelled.

He finally stopped and dropped all the tiny pieces in front of me. I slid down watching the pieces fall right in front of me. He ripped up so much there was no way I could put it back together. Dad just stood there staring at me, I heard footsteps coming from the hall and into the room. "Whats going on?" I heard Abby ask.

"Nothing, Cammie and I were having an argument"

"Well what did you do that we heard her yell 'daddy stop it'?"

Dad didn't answer and she stepped forward seeing all the pieces of the picture. "Joe!" was all she could shout. Dad didn't say anything he just looked down at me with disappointment. I saw her push dad away and closed the door. I was still looking at the pieces when Abby came and bended down to me "we can fix it"

Tears came down my face "no we can't, the pieces are to small." I said crying, I put my head into my lap and Abby wrapped her arms around me. "Why is my dad being so cruel?"

"He isn't being cruel, he is just acting like this 'cause he loves you."

"Yeah well he is loving me in a cruel manor"

Abby brushed my hair "it's okay Cammie, he'll stop acting like this. Don't worry."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Abby POV

I walked down the hall after leaving Cammie, she needed to be alone. I walked over to Joe's room and lucky me I found him sitting in his window seat. I crossed my arms and walked up to him with a stern face. I opened my arms wide and asked "why?"

Joe looked at me with a grim face and I knew a fight was about to start. "Why what?" he asked.

"Why would you rip up a photo that meant a lot to her?" I asked, he was about to say something but I stopped him. "Why are you acting this way?"

He sat up "Why?" he asked, I nodded prompting him to speak. "I did it because she needs to forget about that kid, I'm acting like this because she is acting like that."

"Acting like what?"

"Acting like she is the boss around here, talking back to me. Acting like she knows everything about the world..." his voice trailed as he tried to find the words "acting like a-

"A teenager, a teenager thats in love. A teenager whose father is treating her like a prisoner."

"A father who is trying to protect her"

I put my hands on my hips and said "well you're doing a fabulas job at it and also doing a great job at pushing her away." He didn't say anything so I asked "did you even wonder why she is being so distant these days?"

"Because all she does is think about Zach"

I shrugged "yes and its also you"

"Me?" he asked like I was accusing him of something. Which I was.

"Yes you, everytime anybody mentions Zach you get like this, Cammie hates you when you get like ." I paused before saying "and so do I."

Joe looked away than back at me "well to bad she is either going to have to forget about him. Or learn to deal with my serious tone."

Oh how much I wanted to slap him.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"Yes actually I'd appriciate it if you talk to me when Cammie does something wrong." I answered "Cammie told me what you said if she sunck out. And last time I checked I was also part of raising Cammie, and you know I don't like it when you go and ground her without my consent. Especially in this kind of situation."

Joe just looked at me and said "and I appriciate it if you took my side."

"I did Joe in the begining, but now that you're acting like this I'm going to have to side with Cammie." I backed out of the room.

I was about to leave when Joe said "you better not take her to see him, you promised you wouldn't."

I turned around "one I can do whatever I want to do, that includes taking Cammie to see Zach if I want to. Two last I remembered you told Rachel and I 'don't take Cammie to see Zach' I don't remember a promise being made. And lastly..." I said as I went to the door "this is just a little warning to you, if you don't shape up you'll be sleeping by yourself till we say 'I do'." I smirked "six months is a long time Joe for guys, that are very active like you."

I opened the door and was half way out when Joe got up and said "I don't need you to have sex I can pick up any girl I want in the CIA department."

I slowly turned around and looked at him for awhile to see if he was joking, he wasn't he still had that serious look. "Okay than" I said and pulled off the engagment ring, I threw it on the floor and kicked it underneath his dresser. I looked back at Joe and said "we'll I hope you have fun with them." I turned around and left him wide eyes and watching me.

It was just like last month when I thought I was pregnant with his baby, I was halfway down the hall when I heard Joe shout "Abby I didn't mean it!" I didn't look back, I didn't want to I just kept going. He didn't chase me this time, he just closed the door and I heard furnitture hitting the wall and cursing.

I didn't turn around to see if he would be okay, I mean he said himself he'll be fine without me. Let's see if he keeps this promise, he already broke the one I hoped he wouldn't break. The promise of never hurting me. I thought of the night he proposed to me, the song_ Hero _by _Enrique Igelsais _was playing. I guess Joe wasn't my hero after all.

**Ooh Joe is on the black list now, stay tuned to see what happens. Also please review and go read my new story This is crazy you're my late husband's best friend. It's about Rachel and Joe so go and read it.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I have terrible news... you prepared for this, I don't think you are. But I'll tell you anyway, SCHOOL IS BACK IN SESSION _duh, duh, duhhhh. _Lol anyways finally a new update since before school started. I hope you enjoy this chapter, also this is to Ellah777 about the chapter that Joe ripped up the photo I was inspired by it and I thought it would go great with the whole situation. Oh and I'm surprised that you didn't say anything about the chapter where Zach gets arressted. It didn't remind you of anything ;) R&R please =)**

Chapter Twenty Three

Cammie POV

I sat down next to Abby for breakfest, I poured syrup and avoided eye contact from my dad. I was still angery at him for doing what he did yesterday. I looked at Abby she was barely eating and Rachel was looking away too. It was like you can feel the akwardness, I looked at my dad for a split second and noticed he barely touched his plate. I also noticed Abby wasn't wearing her engagment ring, I could tell it was over. She hasn't taken that ring off since he gave it to her, and the sadness in her eyes gave it away too.

I looked back at my plate and realized I haven't even taken a bite out of my pancakes. I got up and took my plate "I'll go eat outside."

"No, you're not," dad said. He pointed at the seat I was eating "you're eating where I can see you."

I heard my godmother scuff "please Joe she is just going to eat not jump the fence."

"Oh yes like the way she was going to study with Macey and instead went to go see Josh last year. I don't think so."

Abby shook her head and turned to me "Cammie you can go eat wherever you like just stay on campus."

"Oh nice parenting skills, why don't you spoon feed her?" dad asked sarcastically.

"Oh well at least its better than suffucatting her," Abby said crossing her arms.

I really wanted to make like a chameleon and disappear. I mean the silence finally goes away, why? Because I wanted to go eat somewhere else that wasn't awkard and it turns into an arguement. I looked at Rachel, she was watching the dispute between her friend and sister.

"I do have a say in what Cammie should and shouldn't do," Abby said to dad.

Dad shot back with "well the diffrence between you and me is I'm her legal parent."

Oh was there anger in Abby's eyes. "I'm at least related to her," she said.

Okay, that was enough. I mean they were argueing 'cause of me over me. They broke off their engagment over me, I had enough. I took the plate before my dad can say anything else and slammed it on the table. "Stop it!" I shouted, letting go of the plate it fell and broke into three peaces. I turned around and ran to my bedroom.

* * *

I cried for an hour laying in my bed. No one came to check in on me, for all I know Abby and dad were probably still argueing. Wiping the tears off my face I heard a car's horn. I walked over to the window and saw my dad walk out the school, open the door and put a his suitcase inside. He looked back at the school before getting inside and closing the door. I was so confused so I ran down the stairs looking for either Rachel or Abby.

When I reached the hall of history was when I found Rachel walking by. "Rachel" I called her.

She came walking up to me "you okay?"

"I'm fine, but Abby and dad."

"Cammie I asked your dad to leave until school was back in."

"Why?" I asked when I knew the answer. "He didn't hurt Abby, did he?"

She shook her head "of course not, its just him and Abby aren't getting along. I thought it be best for the both of of them if he goes for awhile." I looked away "I didn't want one of them to say something they didn't mean, and maybe your dad wouldn't leave but Abby would probably ask for a mission where she doesn't return for years."

"Well thats absurd I wouldn't leave Cammie just because I'm mad I Joe." I turned around and saw Abby walking up from behind me. "Uh Rachel can you go and leave me to talk to Cammie."

"Abby?" Rachel said raising an eyebrow.

"Relax she will be with me." Rachel left without another word, Abby turned to me "get nice and pretty I'm taking you to go see Zach."

I was little surprised by her, she was actually going to defy dad. "But dad-

"Oh don't worry about him, he wouldn't go there. Now go on Zachery is waitng for you."

I would've argued but for some reason my feet lead me back into my room, in my closet and my hands and eyes started searching for a cute outfit.

* * *

Going down the elevator to the CIA HQ I was looking at myself in the mirror. Cute black blazer Jacket and grey pants with tan boots, along with the make up Macey gave to me on my birthday last year. I looked cute but still felt a little guilty doing this. I looked at Abby's reflection, she seemed a bit distant. She looked up and we made eye contact "you know Cammie if you don't want to-

"I do," she looked away when I said that. And I think I know why, and besides I did want to do this. I wanted to see Zach, the more I thought about him the more I wanted to see him. Maybe we won't be able to kiss but at least I can see him. Elevator doors opened and we stepped out and to the desk where we got our passes. As I putting my vistors pass on I heard "I knew you would bring her here." I turned around and saw dad coming out of a hall.

He walked closer to us giving Abby a stern look, than at me. I looked away, I hated seeing that look. He's been giving me that look since Zach got arrested, its like a look of disappointment and anger. "Cameron look at me," he asked I looked at him. He sill had that look on his face.

"What are you doing here Joe?" Abby asked.

Dad turned to her "making sure Cammie doesn't see Zach."

"I am so glad I'm not marrying you," was Abby's reply.

I saw dad's face soften a little, but than back to being stern as he looked back at me. "Cameron come here," he asked pointing to the floor.

I started walking but Abby stopped me. "She doesn't have to," she said.

Dad sighed and looked back at her "listen here Abby, Cammie is my daughter. I'll raise her as I wish, you don't make the desciens I do. You are not her mother legally, you are her godmother."

"What are you trying to say Joe," I could tell in her voice she was on the verge of crying. I wouldn't blame her, what he was saying was bothering me too. Abby was like a mother to me and what I heard my dad say to her appalled me most.

"What I'm trying to say is Abby I want you out of Cammie's life," no, I thought.

I felt Abby's hand come off me "no, I'm not leaving Cammie." Yes.

"Oh 'cause I thought since we are not working out I thought it would be best if you leave."

Why would he say that?, I looked at Abby she looked like she was thinking about it. "Ok," she finally said "I'll make sure I'm gone by the time school starts," she said before turning and leaving. I wanted to go after her, but I felt dad pull my arm and turn me around.

"C'mon I'm taking you back home."

I pulled my arm back "I don't want to go anywhere with you."

Dad shot me a look "I don't care you are coming with me whether you like it or not."

I looked back to where Abby went than back at my dad "fine."

* * *

I sat on my bed as dad lectured me about misbehaving and doing something he told me not to do. I wanted to say that it was Abby's idea to go, than opted out. I didn't want .him saying anything about her so I just took the blame for it. Now he was on the punishment "lets see what were the punishments. Oh yes no going into Roseville on a free day, no Cov Ops feild trips, no movie nights. Yeah that should do."

I glared at him the whole time.

He turned for the door "I'm doing what is best for you."

"And whats that, treating me like a prisoner?"

Dad didn't say anything else he opened the door and said "I'll see you at dinner," and left.

I got up from my bed went to the closet and started packing clothes, I couldn't take this anymore. First he doesn't let me see Zach, rips up my photo, hurts Abby into leaving my life, and punishes me for nothing. I slipped my suitcase over my shoulder and walked to one of the passageways.

Once I was on the otherside of the wall I walked to the bus station.

* * *

Solomon POV

I walked to Cammie's room, I was going to tell her dinner was ready and to come down and eat. I wasn't going to apoligize for the way I was being, I'm her father and I sent rules for her to follow. And if she didn't want to listen to me than she gets punsh simple as that. As for Abby, well I guess it wasn't meant to be. As much as we did care for Cammie, we obviously didn't see eye to eye on the whole grounding thing. But I do agree I was harsh on Abby, I shouldn't have told her to stay out of Cammie's life. She was after all the closests thing Cammie ever had to a mother growing up. I'll at least apoligize to Abby for the things I said to her.

I knocked on Cammie's door and there was no answer, so I opened the door and saw no one in the room. I walked toward the bathroom no one was in there, I walked inside making sure she wasn't hiding there. I turned on the lights and noticed there was no toothbrush in the toothbrush contianer. I walked out and opened up her closet, barely any clothes and her suitcase was gone.

I leaned againist the wall and slid down. I put my hand on my head, she ran away. I got up and ran into Rachel's office, both Abby and Rachel were there. "She's gone," I said.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Who is gone?" asked Abby

"Cammie ran away, most of her stuff is gone. And so is her suitcase." Rachel looked disbleifed and Abby looked at me disappointed. She got up and made her way out the door, I followed. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"To go see if I can find her."

"I'm coming with you than," I said going down the stairs.

She stopped and turned looking up at me "I'm going alone, she doesn't hate me yet."

"She doesn't hate me either," countered.

Abby cocked her head "oh and she didn't run away 'cause of you?"

I know it was true, but I didn't actually want to believe it. I stepped back "okay," I mumbled.

I watched Abby turn and leave, and just in one break I watched my family leave.


	24. Chapter 24

**Wow Ellah you're right the whole "I'll see you at dinner" thing does sound like the beast. Anyways thank you fot the reviews and patients. I'm sorry for not updating this story latley its just I have a lot of homework and so little time. Anyways like I always say enjoy R&R =)**

Chapter Twenty-four

Abby POV

I rod in my Lexis down the streets of Roseville. I looked out the windows looking for Cammie. I am so mad at Joe, I warned him not to do that. That he was going to push Cammie away, but does he listen no he wanted to be Mr. jerk I know what I'm doing face. I turned the corner heading to the bus station, I called Cammie's phone five times which worries me. But I also know that Joe is probably blowing up her phone too. I also know if I was running away I either go to a but station or a train station.

I parked in front of the bulding and walked inside. I pulled out a receant photo of Cammie from my wallet and showed to the person selling tickets "Have you seen this girl." The man pointed to a girl sitting on a bench. I could tell it was Cammie because well, I gave her that jacket last christmas. I sat down next to her "see that you found me," she said.

"Yeah, wasn't that hard. I did the samething when I ran away once, or at least tried."

She looked up at me and raised an eyebrow "you've ran away?"

"Attempted too, but that doesn't matter right now. What matters is that we get you home."

She looked around and said "dad isn't here is he?"

"No, I told him to stay." I looke at her phone in her lap vibrating and the calller ID saying 'dad'. "How many times has he called you?" I asked as she sent him to voicemail.

"This would be call number 45."

I looked around the bus station and than back at her "you left Gallagher an hour ago, whats taking you so long to go."

Cammie shrugged "I want to leave but I'm nervous, not much for playing the role of a rebel daughter."

I nodded "well if you're not going than lets head back to Gallagher." I got up and looked her when she said "I don't want to go."

I sat back down, she looked at me and I could see she was crying. "I don't want to see or talk to dad, if I go back I'll have to face his disappointing look. He has never looked at me like that"

"I understand." I smoothed her hair "did you buy your ticket aleady?"

She shook her head "didn't know where to go, where he couldn't find me."

I got up "I'll be right back." When I did I handed her a ticket to D.C. "I want you to go to my house." I took out my wallet and handed her four hundered dollars, "get food when you get there and call me when you get to my place."

She looked at me confused "why?" she asked.

"I had my fair share of arguments with my dad, I know."

"Thank you, and please don't tell dad."

I nodded "okay, but becareful and call me during the middle of the night so I know you're okay and come back before school starts."

She hugged me "okay."

15 minutes later

I watched Cammie leave on her bus, I left the buliding and drove back to the school. As I was driving by the park saw someone sitting on the bench their head hanging low. I finally noticed it was Joe. I parked on the curve and glared as I lowred the window, "get in."

His head shot up when he heard me. He didn't say any remarks, he just looked at me solemly. Joe got and walked up the car phone in hand. "Well did you find her?" he asked.

I kow what I'm going to say next is a little rude, especially in the state he is in. But Cammie ran away 'cause of him so I don't care about hurting his feelings. "Does it look like I found Cammie?" Again no remarks he just looked down and walked around the car and sat inside. I started the car it was slient until he said "Abby, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too Joe, but sorry isn't going to bring Cammie back."

He looked out the window and said "I know."


	25. Chapter 25

**Wow Ellah you're good at finding these things, I wasn't even thinking of that. Anyways R&R and enjoy, Oh and everyone go and read my story This is Crazy You're my late Husbands best friend. Its more about Rachel and Joe, obviously by the title. Okay story time =)**

Chapter Twenty Five

Abby POV

The sun was setting, and the sky was pink by the time we got back to the school. I stepped out of the car along with Joe, he just looked at the ground. On our way back he called Cammie five times more, I finally told him to stop. Which he did after two more calls, Joe walked slowly up the stairs of the school. I was about to call him, but stopped when I heard "exuse me." I turned around and saw Josh standing behind the gates.

"Yes?" I asked seeing the kid in his sports jacket.

Josh looked between me and Joe, probably still scared of him. Joe wasn't the happiest person the day of finals, lucky for Josh he was a civilian unlike Zach. But nevertheless he still recieved the 'daddy death glare'.

Josh looked back at me "um, I just came back from the bus station." Crap, he continued "and I saw Cammie there," double crap. "I was going to go up to her, she looked pretty down," he pointed to the street with his thumb.

I looked back at Joe, boy were his eyes wide. "Did you see where she went?" he asked.

Josh shook his head "I left when I saw you there, so I thought she would be okay." Triple crap, I thought when he pointed at me. I tried to stay calm as I can, trying to show Joe that I'm not freaking out. "But I just came by to ask if she was really alright."

I waved my hand "yeah, Josh she is fine. Just visting a realative until school started again."

"Okay, just wanted to know," he shrugged and left.

I turned around and leaned againist my car, I looked up and saw Joe's face his eyes piercing mine. "Yes, Joe?" I asked.

He crossed his arms "where is she, Abby?" he asked sternly.

Stupid Josh, I stayed calm and shrugged "don't know."

"Yes, you do. Now where is she?"

I walked up and past him into the school, he followed. I was up the stairs when he called my name, I turned around "I don't know where she is. She ran off after I tried to persuade her to come."

"You're lying, I can tell. Now tell me where she is," he demanded coming up the stairs.

"Fine Joe, I know where she but I'm not telling you where." I turned around headed up the stairs, I heard him come up. I was at the top when I felt him pull me back, I tried getting him to let go but he held on. He got to the top and made me face him, holding to my waist as I leaned on the banister. I looked away when our gaze met and I smelt his cologne. Damn I miss kissing that neck, and those lips. And its only been less than 24 hours since we broke up.

"Tell me," he whispered. He hesitated to cup his hand on my cheek, but did it anyway. He leaned his body more into me, the scent of his cologne becoming stronger.

"She'll be fine, and stop being such a honeypot." I removed his hand from my face, but he just moved closer and moved his other hand up and down my back. The worst part was, I wanted him to keep going. No matter how much I wanted to push.

"I'm not... I really want to..." he lowered his head and traced his nose againist my cheek, down my jawline. He looked back at me, than lowered his head. I stopped him inches from my face, obviously this was no longer about Cammie. My hand laid on his chest and pushed him back from kissing me. He was still inches from my face, I can feel him breathing. Man this is torture. "Joe, its over" I said.

"No, its not," he shook his head.

"Yes, it is. We can't be with each other, all we've done since we got engaged is fight."

"That was because of Townsend, and anyways even when we did we still patched things up."

I looked him in the eyes and thought about the last two days. "Last night you said you can get any girl, if you couldn't sleep with me. Today you told me to stay out of Cammie's life."

He shook his head again "I didn't mean it, I was just angry with what happened."

My eyes became watery, I gulped "and is that how you're going to act when I don't want to sleep with you for a few nights. Or if we were to ever have children and we don't see eye to eye on raising them, huh Joe."

"No, of course not."

He was about to try and kiss me again, but stopped when we heard footsteps coming from the hall. We turned and saw Rachel coming out with her laptop, she stopped when she saw us. Yeah, seeing your younger sister in the arms of her ex can be quiet akward timing. She didn't say anything, instead she just backed into the hall. I managed to get out of Joe's arms and stepped away. He looked at me when I said "its over Joe," I turned around and left.

Joe POV

I sat at the top of the stairs, and thought about what just happened. I was going to argue with her, I was going to keep asking her where Cammie was. But when I wrapped my arms around her and looked at her. I didn't want her to go, I still wanted her. I still love her.

Cammie POV

I walked inside Abby's loft, everything was still the same. Nothing moved, since the last time I've been here. I walked over to the living room and sat on the couch, I picked up a picture frame of the three of us at my fifth birthday party in Neverland. I sat on a bench in between Abby and dad infront of the rides. I put the frame back down and picked up my bag, I headed up stairs to my room. I would stay here whenever my dad had gone on missions, so Abby made sure I had a good bedroom whenever he left.

I threw my bag on the bed and grabbed the phone from the reciever on my nightstand. I called my aunt on this phone knowing my dad will probably trace my phone. So I took the sim card out on the way here. I seriously did not want to see him, I know its bad but still the way he acted you'd be mad at him too. The phone rang on the otherline, and Abby picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Abby."

"Cammie hey, how are you?"

"I'm fine just got here, how are things back there."

She took awhile to just say "fine." Another few seconds later she said "listen your dad knows, thanks to your little friend Josh."

"What happened?"

"He came by the school to see if you were fine, and said infront of your dad that he saw me and you at the station today."

"Oh no, so he knows where I am."

"No, I didn't tell him. Don't worry Cammie, just get some sleep and becareful."

"Okay, thanks and bye."

"Bye," she said before I hung up.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Okay people I need opinoins on a story I'm writning. What do you think of a girl getting married to somebody that she knew all her life, but at age 26 and the guy is twelve years older than her. Do you think its to old or do you think age is nothing but a number? Please tell me, and enjoy reading this chap and reviewing would be nice.**

Chapter Twenty Six

Abby POV

After I left Joe by the stairs I went into Rachel's office, slammed the door and slid down on to the floor. I let out a big sigh and banged my head against the door, the only thing my older sister did was stare and say "I take it you're having a good day," she said smiling.

I glared at her, always sarcastic when you don't need it most. I looked up at the ceiling and yelled "why is my life so complicated? Why can't it just be a simple life?"

"Because you're a spy," she said without looking up from her laptop.

I glared at her again. "Hello I came in here to get some ex-fiance help and you're here being a sarcastic bomb."

Rachel cocked her head and looked at me "I'm sorry, but it seems that its to soon to say you two are exs. Its clear that you two still have feelings, strong feelings actually." She said with a teasing smile.

"We didn't even kiss," I said reminding her that she witnissed it.

She turned back to her laptop, and typed while she said "well would you have if I hadn't showed up?"

I thought about Joe's hand going up and down my back, the smell of his cologne, his soft lips and his nose tracing my features. The way he gazed at me like I'm the only one he wants, like I'm some kind of national treasure, like if a hundred people died that very second he wouldn't care as long as I'm safe in his arms.

I snapped back to reality when Rachel said "well I'm waiting for an answer Abby."

"Uh...uh," okay so I didn't really know what to say.

Rachel looked at me with a sincere look this time "you want advice Abby?"

I nodded my head.

"Well, here is my advice don't let Joe go. You don't find guys who go across the ocean and risk his life for someone he truly loves these days." She closed her laptop, got up and set it on top of the desk. She turned to me and I saw tears in her eyes she continued talking though. "Especially one who is willing to go and stop you from having an abortion, when he wasn't even planning to have a baby."

I looked away than back at her "are you saying that Joe is better than Matt?" I asked.

She leaned against the desk "what I'm saying is that Joe is good enough for my little sister, and I believe- even if he has been acting like an ass lately. That he will treat you like you deserve to be treated." Rachel walked up to me and held out her hand, I grabbed it and she pulled me up. We wiped our tear stained faced and she said "lets face it Abby, Joe is the best thing that happened in your life. I wouldn't want you to lose that."

The Next Day

I hung up after talking to Cammie, she said she ate and had breakfast at Denny's. I pulled the covers over my head when my stomach growled, I had not gone downstairs for breakfast. Rachel brought me breakfast and left it on the dresser, but I was still to tired to get up I just didn't want to see Joe's face, and think about yesterday. I pulled the covers off me when I heard the door open and close, I saw Rachel standing with a Sub sitting on a plate. It looked really good, the meet and lettuce coming out of the sub mmmmm.

Rachel set it on top of the night stand "Joe made this for you, no tomato or black olives. I heard about your episodes at Subway whenever they put it in anyways."

I looked at the sub and thinking that Joe made that for me, I looked back at Rachel "is there mynas and mustard in there?" I asked in a little babyish voice

Rachel smirked and said "extra, with a side of sour cream and onions." she held up a bag of chips, my favorite.

I took the sub and put it on my lap and took the chips and opened it and put it next to me, I started eating the sub. I heard a coke can click open and saw her set it on my nightstand on top of a costar. Rachel turned around and left saying "I'll see you later."

An hour later

I came down the stairs while buttoning my cropped striped red sweater, as I was coming down I saw Rachel and Joe talking to someone in the foyer. I walked up and stood next to Joe "whats going on?" I asked reading both of their expressions.

Joe turned to me giving me the answer "this is agent Robbins he works for the CIA and wanted to tell us that Townsend escaped the underwater prison two nights ago."

I turned to the agent "how did he get out of an underwater prison?"

"Well, you see Miss-

"It was poker night for all of the guards, and the power went out that night," Rachel interrupted.

My eyes widened and I turned to the agent "poker night?" I asked.

Agent Robbins nodded embarrassed, "but the director has his best agents out on him."

I rolled my eyes as Joe wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me away. "Are you okay?" he asked looking concerned.

"I will be when they catch this guy."

He nodded in agreement, he looked at Rachel and the agent still talking and than back at me. He whispered "I need you to call up Cammie and tell her to please come home, I don't like the idea of having her out somewhere when I don't know where she is while he is loose."

I nodded "I was going to do that." I turned around and was about to leave, but Joe grabbed my elbow. I turned around and met his gaze, I shook my head. "Not right now Joe," I said and pulled away from him. I closed the door to my room and dialed my house number, she didn't pick up. I dialed again, no answer, she finally picked up on the third call. "Cammie!" I yelled into the phone.

"...Abby" she said sounding scared.

"Cammie whats wrong?"

"...T-To-Townsend," was her answer.

I froze when I heard his name, I froze even more when I heard him come on the phone and say "hello Abby."

I clenched my fist "what are you doing there Townsend?"

I heard him chuckle "well after my big escape I came to D.C. looking for you and your cruddy family, and thanks to Cammie for leading me to your lovely loft I found out she was alone." There was a long pause, and I felt my breathing get harder. "Cammie is a good fighter but not good enough, you and Joe should have trained her better."

I clenched the phone harder "let my niece go now."

"Abby, please help." It was Cammie on the phone again, what did he do to her that she is acting that way? Cammie never shows how she feels to others.

"Cammie, don't worry we'll help you."

"And you will get her back," Townsend again. "Now than I want you to listen carefully to what I'm about to tell you."

I sat on my bed "I'm listening."

"Now than I want you to pack your things and come here, you for Cammie's life. I know you'll have Langley out there, if I see more than ten agents I promise you that Morgan blood will be spilt on your floor and you know I will make it happen."

Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Do we have a deal?"

"I'll go for Cammie, but I'm having five agents Rachel and Joe along with three others."

"Its a deal," he said and hung up.

I hung and put the phone down, I put my head in my hands. I got up and headed to Rachel's office, for some reason the office has become our little meeting place. I saw Joe and Rachel planning out where Townsend could be, I closed the door behind me. Joe turned around and Rachel looked up, seeing Joe he seemed like the Joe I know. But that's about to change in the next thirty seconds.

"Well, did you call her?" he asked.

I crossed my arms and rubbed them, I looked away I couldn't be able to handle his expression when he found out the news. "Townsend...is holding her...hostage." Looking up I saw his expression change, I was about to continue but he started talking.

"What do you mean he is holding her hostage?"

"Cammie went to Denny's this morning, and he saw her there and followed her to my place."

Joe bit his lip back and his nostrils flared, he shook his head. Here comes the ass, nothing sexy about him. He turned around and paced back and forth, I just leaned on the door. When he turned around and faced me he said "this is all your fault, if you hadn't been so easy on her she could be safe away from him."

I bit my lip and looked away, tears blurred my vision. He was right, I should have just brought her back. A tear fell down and I covered my face.

"Say something Abby."

Turned away from him, and mumbled "I'm sorry."

"What?" he asked.

I turned around and yelled "I'm sorry okay." I ran out of the office, starting to think Joe is getting tired of chasing after me 'cause he didn't even call my name. I shut the door to my room behind me and pulled my suitcase and started packing up my things. When I finished my door opened, I didn't see who it was, I just heard "Abby?"


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Sorry guys here is the real chapter, got mixed up with the other one. So sorry.**

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Joe POV

I watched Abby run out the office, I didn't bother chasing after her. She wouldn't talk to me after yelling at her and with whats happening. I slumped onto the leather couch and pinched the bridge of my nose. Oh I feel like an idiot for yelling at her like that. I looked up at Rachel she was moving around her desk, and grabbing her phone. "You must think I'm the worst person on this planet," I said.

Rachel pulled out her laptop and turned it on. "Last time I checked the worst person on this planet is holding Cammie hostage." She started typing in her password "I just told Abby yesterday that I think you are good enough for her."

"Have you not seen the way I've treated her the last few days?" I asked surprised.

She sighed "yeah, but that just means you love each other... if you didn't than you probably be a weird couple." She started opening drawers and pulled out a gun in its holster. "I think you should go talk to her, meanwhile I'll call the director and get things ready."

Which is why right at this minute I was standing in front of Abby's door. Well, pacing in front of her door. I mean what do you say to a woman you love and has made her run out the door four times. I finally decided to walk in and wing it from there, when I opened the door I saw Abby sitting on the floor zipping up her suite case. Her closet was opened and I could see there was nothing left in there. "Abby?" I said while her back was still to me.

She got up and moved her bag next to the window, she didn't even look at me when she asked "yes Joe?"

I squeezed my arm and asked "are you okay?" Which was a stupid question to ask.

I heard a sniffle and "yeah I'm fine."

"Look I just came in here to say I'm sorry, I shouldn't have blamed you. Cammie ran away 'cause the way I was acting, you were only doing what you thought was best for her." She didn't say anything, I looked at her suitcase. Why was she packing so much stuff?

Abby got up and said "its okay." She turned around and walked right into me, backing up she said "if thats all you can leave."

But I don't want to, I thought. I looked at the suitcase again, I turned back to her. "Where are you going?"

She looked away, her hair blocking her face.

I walked closer to her and gently turned her head toward me. To my surprise she didn't try to back away. I saw fresh tears streaming down her face, Townsend was the only thing I could think of. "We'll get her back I promise, what does Townsend want?"

Abby looked down than at me, unexpectaly she ran into my arms and hugged me. At that momment I realized the thing he wanted was in my arms. I pulled her over and sat on the bed with her. She rested her head on my shoulder, while I wrapped my arm around her and rubbed her everywhere. "If I don't... he'll kill her."

"We'll just have people on the buildings watching him-

"No, he'll still kill her. I made a deal with...that... the only agents that will go is... you, Rachel, and three others..."

I rested my hand behind her head, "shhh." She continued crying on my shoulder, it hurts me seeing her like this. It hurts me more that I'll be getting my daughter back but losing the love of my life, instead of just having them both with me. All in all Cammie comes first, but still hate having to choose one over the other. I looked down, tears kept coming I wanted her to stop but I also wanted this momment to last. I traced her features with my nose, I moved closer to her lips and I could tell she had stopped crying.

When I moved closer to her lips she stopped me again. "Joe not right now."

"Than when?" I asked. "When you're stuck with him?" I continued looking at her, damn she is so beautiful. "Sleep with me tonight," I said.

"Joe-

"I mean it sleep with me, I won't do anything. I just want to hold you."

"Oh Joe," she said tucking her head under my chin. She stayed like that for five seconds before looking at me, she nodded "okay, but if you try ripping my clothes off you're out of here."

I smirked "okay."

Abby POV

That night

Joe and I were under the covers, he held me close and looked at me as if trying to memorize this momment. He hadn't tried to kiss me or went under my shirt, he just held me. I on the other hand moved closer to him, 'cause truth be told I wanted to feel him. I wanted this momment to last forever, but I didn't stop thinking of Cammie. We shouldn't do this, not with her in trouble.

I could feel Joe's hand going down my back and onto my thigh, he squeezed and moved back up my back. He hurts me when he does this, by showing me he loves me. Knowing that I'm leaving him tommorrow to a person I can't stand. I know it hiurts him, 'cause it hurts me too. I pulled in closer, I could feel his chest under his shirt. His warmth. I closed my eyes feeling him breath, feeling his arms protectivley around me.

The last thing I heard before drifting off to sleep was "I love you Abby."

Cammie POV

I was trapped inside Abby's hall closet, I could see Townsend sleeping through the shutters of the door. He was of course sleeping on the couch with the TV on and McDonalds bag all over the floor. Lucky for me Abby had kept a pocket knife in one of the jackets that hung over me. I managed to cut the duck tape that tied my hands and feet together. The only thing that hurt was taking the tape off my mouth. I swear my mouth must be red right now.

I opened the door and quietly closed the door. I took the duck tape from the counter and taped Townsends hands and feet together and put one over his mouth. I quickly took my stuff from my room and the money, oh and from Townsends's wallet. I walked out that door and headed for the bus station.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Abby POV

My eyes opened slowly as I woke up. I looked around the room and saw Joe sleeping next to me. His arms were still around me from last night, I got up slowly removing his hand from me. I remembered from last night that Joe had said he loved me. I put my hand in his and said "I love you too," I looked at the clock. It was almost 9, and we had to leave. I got out of the bed and into the bathroom. I turned on the water and started washing my face, while I was wiping my face with a towel I felt arms snake around my waist. I removed the towel from my face and saw Joe leaning his face into my shoulder through the mirror.

"Morning," he said. I noticed he didn't say 'good morning' as we all know there is nothing good about it.

I felt him kiss the nape of my neck, why is he making this harder for me? I spun around to leave only that didn't work because I was starring at his lips. Joe lowered his head but I pushed him back. If I kissed him, I might end up crying. I lowered my eyes "please don't make this harder more than it already is for me."

He released his hold on me "I'll go get you some breakfest," he said.

I crossed my arms "I'm not hungry for breakfest."

Joe looked me up and down concernly "coffee than?"

I nodded "coffee is fine"

He left and I continued to get ready for the day.

* * *

We sat in the back of a CIA van on our way to my apartment. I sat in the middle with a comms unit in my ear, Rachel sat on my right Joe on my left. Two agents were in the front, while a third was in the back of us. Joe had his arms around me and Rachel held my hand. I didn't mind, this was their way of trying to protect me as long as they could. Unlike Joe though Rachel was looking outside watching for any suspicions. She didn't have to tell me, I could see it on her face. Joe on the other hand hasn't stopped looking at me since we got in.

I wanted him to stop, I almost told him not to. But the only thing I did was wrap my other hand around his and tuck my head into his shoulder. I felt his breath on my ear as he said "I'll come after you, once Cammie is safe at Gallagher I'm coming after you." Nobody heard it, he had taken his out and he whispered in the ear that didn't have it.

I sat up and looked at him, that was Joe. Always risking his life for the ones he loved. I wanted to say no, I wanted to say he has to stay with Cammie, I wanted to say something. But before I could protest Joe had put his hand on my face and laid his thumb on my mouth.

"Don't I know what you're thinking... I'm still going to try." He pushed my head back down and started rubbing my back. We were less than ten minutes away from my apartment.

* * *

We stood outside my building, I had my luggage with me. I made sure my comms unit was in and working. They wanted to hear what was going on as long as they could, just to make sure nothing goes wrong. We agreed that Rachel and Joe were to stay here with one agent, while the other two watched from a rooftop. I hugged Rachel good-bye, our eyes were red by the time we stopped hugging.

I turned to Joe, I wasn't sure if I should hug him. Knowing Townsend he is probably watching, if he saw us hug he'll hurt Cammie out of jealousy. I wanted to though, and apprantly Joe was thinking the same thing. Ever since we got off he hasn't touched me. He held out his hand "good-bye, Abby."

I shook his hand "good-bye Joe."

We stopped shaking hands and Joe turned to the building. He sighed "you better go, Cammie can't wait any longer."

I nodded and made my way to the apartment. When I walked in I saw Townsend's head popping from the couch. I saw coffee tables turned pictures broken, and Mcdonalds bags and sodas all over the place. You could tell there was a fight, and Townsend was a pigsty. I left my bag at the door, I walked up to Townsend his hands taped together and his mouth was ducktaped.

Now I was confused. I walked all over the apartment and found no sign of Cammie. Her bag was gone, the only thing left of her was her phone that she left on the nightstand next to her bed. "Guys something is wrong," I said into the comms.

"What is it?" asked Rachel.

"Its Cammie, she isn't here. Townsend is ducttaped and she left her phone here."

"We'll be right up," said Joe.

* * *

"Do you know where she might be?" asked the director.

I shook my head, "the last time I heard from her was last night." My apartment was filled with CIA agents looking around for clues. Rachel was one of them looking around, Joe was in the city looking for her. If Cammie gets in trouble its going to be my fault.

My phone rang and I quickly picked it up without looking to see who it was. "Hello?"

"Abby?"

"Cammie, is that you?"

"Yes."

"Where are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine and I'm catching a bus."

"It better be to Gallagher."

There was silence on the other line.

"Cammie?"

"I'm not going to Gallagher, at least not right now."

"Cammie, no you are to get on a bus back to Roseville right now."

"No, I don't want to see dad right now."

"Cammie your father is looking for you right now, her in D.C.. We just finish of having a scare of losing you, don't do this to us."

"Look, my bus is leaving soon. I have to go, please don't tell dad I'll be back by the time school starts again."

"Cameron, I'm not going to hide this from him. You have to come home now."

"Bye, Abby."

"Cammie!" she didn't hear me though. She already hung up. I turned to Rachel, she nodded at me. She got the message to Joe, and gave him the location of where she had called. She was still in the city, she is so close yet so far.

"Agent Cameron," I turned around and saw the director. "I know this is a hard time for you, but I wanted to talk to you about something."

* * *

Joe POV

I got out of the cab and ran down into the bus station. It was filled with business people and those who came to see the sights. I paced around the station looking around for Cammie. She had to be here. I stopped and went to a ticket seller and asked "have you seen this girl," I held up a recent photo of her.

He nodded.

"Do you remeber what bus she took?"

He shook his head "sorry, I sell to maney tickets a day. Be lucky I recognized her."

"Thanks anyways." I walked up to the restrooms, I asked a woman to go in and see if she was in there.

"Sure," she winked at me, but I ignored her. She came back out after five minutes, "nope sorry. But we could still get to know each other."

I stepped back, and said "I'm engaged." Okay so Abby and I are not even an item anymore at the momment. But she didn't have to know that.

She held up her left hand showing a wedding ring "and I'm married, but they don't have to know."

I turned around and said "good-bye." As I walked out, I felt a little creeped out. I could feel her eyes on my back side. I scanned the whole station three times, ran into the woman four times. Although I had a feeling she was following me 'cause everytime I 'accidently' bumped into her she said "oops sorry" and slap me on my butt. If I didn't love Cammie so much I probably be catching a bus to get away from her.

I finally gave up and took a cab back to the apartment. On the way there I felt like I needed to getaway from everything. I needed to clear my mind, and I thought about where to go. When I got to Abby's I saw almost everyone was gone. The director informed me that they'll be having agents all over the country looking for her.

I saw Abby standing outside on the balcony by herself as she leaned against the railing. I walked out and stood beside her, she was holding Cammie's fifth birthday picture it was cracked in the middle. "Abby?"

"I don't know where she is Joe," she said. Abby turned and looked at me with a tear stained face. "I honestly don't."

I put my hand on her shoulder and said "I know." I pulled her into a hug "I know." I stepped back to look at her I wiped her the few remaining tears. I looked at the city than back at her. "Abby, I'm going to leave for the rest of winter break and spend it at the lake house."

"Okay?"

"I just need to get away from everything."

"I understand."

* * *

Cammie POV

I paid the cab driver, and walked across the snowy driveway. From where I was walking I could see a corner of the lake, frozen for winter. I remember dad bought me skates, so I was able to Ice skate whenever we came during winterbreak as a kid. I sighed, everything was so simple back then. I took out my keys and unlocked the door. It was a good thing I had brought them. If I hadn't I probably wouldn't be able to get into dad's apartment last night. Apparently the bus station decided to close the minute I got there.

I walked inside the house and looked around the wooden cabin. Man, I love it here. Its so peaceful, I should've came here first. I walked to my room upstairs and sat my bags down. I walked back down and took the can of ravioli that I brought from D.C. before I left. I poured it into a bowl, sat on the couch and ate, It was only an hour later did I fall asleep on the couch.

* * *

Joe POV

I walked inside the lake house, and noticed the lights were on. Somebody was here. I walked into the living room and found a small girl laying on the couch. I smiled because I was looking at Cammie. Her black eye was nearly gone and she was sleeping peacefully. I picked her up slowly and carried her to her room. Once I tucked her in, I kissed her good night and whispered "I love you."


	29. Chapter 29

**Merry Christmas!**

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Cammie POV

My eyes opened slowly as I took in the scene of the room. I got up confused, now I know I did not fall asleep here. I got up and opened the door, I was half way down the stairs when I heard a familiar voice.

"Yes, she's here sleeping upstairs..." it was dad. How did he find me? How did he know I was here? "No, I'll bring her later. I think its best if we both settle down for a while." Or he just wants to lecture me for the next two days, then ground me and lock me up in a tower forever. "Yeah, okay Abby I'll call you later bye." I guess him and Abby are doing fine. I heard dad coming up the steps. I ran into my room and under the covers preteninding I was asleep.

I heard the door open, a second later I heard dad put something on my nightstand. When I heard the door close I got up and saw a doughnut and orange juice. I glared at it, if he thinks that a doughnut and a glass of juice is going to make me forget about what he did then he is so wrong. I bended down and put my shoes on and grabbed my things. Darn right he isn't bringing me back, because I won't be here. I paced down the stairs, and was about to open the door when I heard "wait!"

I turned around and saw dad standing there. He didn't look mad, niether did he look happy. I glared at him and turned around.

"Cammie, do not open that door."

I wanted to test his patients see what he would do, I opened the door. I looked back at him see his reaction.

He looked away "I guess I deserve that." Dad looked at me, like whenever I fell learning how to ride a bike. Or when I woke up in the clinic with a broken arm, or when he pulled me out of my interregation with Zach's parents. Like I was going to break and he wanted to find away from that not happening. He looked at me the way a dad looked at his daughter.

I could feel my tearing up. I wiped away at them, as I heard him come closer. I looked up at him "don't," I cursed at my voice for cracking.

Dad stopped and nodded at my ankle "h-how is it?"

I turned away opening the door more.

"Cammie, please don't go." He sighed "I'm sorry for the way I acted, but please don't go."

I turned around "give me one good reason why I shouldn't."

"Because its cold outside and town isn't another ten miles," he smirked. It disappeared "and I love you, and I only acted that way because I was trying to protect you."

I looked at him confused "protect me from what?... Zach?"

The wind blew in and snow came through the threshold. Dad sighed and walked up and closed the door. He continued looking at the door "yes" he mumbled. "Trying to protect you from getting hurt."

"Zach wouldn't hurt me."

"But everytime he's around something happens to you."

"Zach didn't choose to be born into this."

"But he chose you."

"What?" I asked confused.

He looked at me "before I came here I talked to Zach, he told me how he felt about you." He sighed "and I know its real because I feel the sameway with Abby." Dad crossed his arms "I knew it was real when you both said love you to each other. I was just scared that I'd either lose my baby girl or he'll be like Josh and hurt you." He looked away then back at me "I ripped up the picture in hopes of you forgetting him, but like Abby said I only ended up pushing everyone that I loved away."

"You still didn't have to act like that."

He nodded "I know, and I'm sorry."

I put my bag down and just stared at the empty space. "You know sooner or later you're going to have to let me be on my own."

"I pick later."

"I'm graduating next year dad, you can't follow me to NYU."

"Wann- wait you want to go live in New York. Whats wrong with the schools near D.C. or even better Gallagher. That way you can visit me whenever."

I shook my head.

"But you need me, thats why I started working at Gallagher. Because you were afraid of losing me."

"Yeah, and I still almost lost you. Dad you never even left me alone, I always had someone. Whether it be you or Abby, even the teachers when I was at Gallagher for those first three years." I shrugged "I won't have that after I graduate, you're going to have to learn to let me go."

He looked around than at me, he wrapped his arms around me. "I'm proud of you," he whispered.

* * *

Abby POV

I sat on the floor next to my suite case, booking a flight ticket to Germany.

"So are you planning on telling Joe about this," Rachel said standing by the door.

I took a sip of my drink "he doesn't have to know."

"No, he just has to be left wandering where you'll be in the next three years." She sighed "and what about Cammie, don't you think she deserves to know."

I typed on my laptop, "do not play the Cammie card on me. Anyways she'll understand."

I could see Rachel rolling her eyes.

"Look don't go giving me that same look I gave you seventeen years ago."

"Yes, I should give you that look because Cammie doesn't deserve to be left like this again."

I looked up at her "it'll only be three years, its not like I was planning on leaving her forever." I spit those words at her like venom. Rachel looked away and backed away from the door.

"Well I guess leaving is just a Cameron thing," she crossed her arms. I could tell her eyes were getting watery "I'll see you in three years."


	30. Chapter 30

**yes done with my exams! =)**

Chapter Thirty

Cammie POV

Dad and I walked into the main hall and saw Abby and Rachel running down. Abby was the first one to reach me and pulled me into a hug. A tight hug just to let you know. After she pulled away I saw red rimmed eyes, did I worry her that much?

"Never me put in that position again," she said wiping a tear off her face.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I turned to Rachel, we didn't hug but I could tell she was worried about me.

She nodded at me "you okay?"

I nodded back "yeah."

I felt dad's hand on me, I turned around. "Why don't you go unpack and get dressed and ready."

"For what?" Abby asked.

"The director wants Cammie to get debreifed on what happened with Townsend," he explained. He turned back to me "go we have to be there by the afternoon."

I nodded and took my bags and hurried up the stairs.

* * *

Abby POV

When Cammie went up stairs I turned back to Joe. "So, did you guys fight?"

"When she woke up we had a little argument, but nothing big. After that we just talked it out." He sighed "she'll be grounded for a week."

"Well thats a little harsh," Rachel said.

Joe shrugged "yeah well she didn't say anything so a week, but if she does behave at the base then I'll cut to four days of no missions for class."

I smiled, that sounded just like Joe.

"Well anyways I need to run a few errands," Rachel said. She looked at me with a stern look "maybe you too should go somewhere and talk." She left after that.

I turned to Joe he didn't seem to catch anything. He turned to me and smiled "Abby, um are you doing anything tonight?"

I thought, yeah getting ready for my plane ride and the next three years. But I didn't say that all I said was "no, why?"

He shrugged "just thought we could go out tonight... and startover."

Startover? There will be no use of starting over now when I'll be gone for three years. Three years in Germany. It took me five seconds for me to realized that Joe had put his hand on my face and made me look up at him. I shook my head "Joe I'm sorry-

I caught off gaurd when I felt Joe lips on mine. The worst part was I was kissing him back, hard. I was even letting out moans, and pulling him from his shirt to keep going. His other hand was moving down my waist and pulling me closer into him. Then I thought, did I really want to go and lose three years of this?

I finally pulled away from him, but I still clung to his shirt. He still had his arms around me. I stole a glance from him, and saw him smile for the first time in days. "I... see you enjoyed... that," he said still trying to catch his breath.

I loosened my grip on his shirt "I can't..." I couldn't finish it because he started to kiss me again. But I pulled away quickly, before I could let myself enjoy it again. "I'm serious, I can't." I found myself leaning into him. He led me to a bench and we sat down.

"Why?" he asked sadly. "Give one good reason why, you can't."

Because I'll hurt you in a matter of hours, but I didn't say that. Instead I said "because we just can't."

"What do you mean? 'cause I don't know about you but I felt a huge spark just now." I didn't answer him, he sighed. Joe grabbed my hands and cupped them into his and held them up. "I promise you Abby, I won't act like that again."

I put my lips on his hand.

"Abby, please. You can't tell me you don't feel the same way."

I closed my eyes.

"Atleast go out with me tonight and you can tell me what you think."

I opened my eyes and looked away. I pulled away and said "okay."

* * *

Cammie POV

After I got debreifed dad took me where they keep the juvie kids. So now I'm sitting on a cold steel bench across from the one person I could truley love. Zach held on to my hand with both of his. Considering he was handcuffed this easir. I put my other hand on top of his. "I missed you," he said.

"I missed you too."

"I'd kiss you, but your dad is looking at that gaurds gun."

I saw from a mirrior hanging in the corner my dad was looking at a gaurds gun. I smiled and turned back to Zach "its okay, he promised to be on his best behavior today." I saw Zach pull hmy hand to his lips and kissed it.

He put my hand down and looked away. "I just hate the fact I'll be here for a few years." He looked back at me "you know they won't be letting me go till I'm like freaking twenty-three."

I nodded "I know."

"I just hope you don't forget me Cammie."

I shook my head like he was crazy. "How could I ever forget you, I love you."

He nodded "and I love you too, but you will find someone else. And whoever you marry will be very lucky- ow!" He shouted after I squeezed his hand. "Your dad is laughing at me being in pain."

But I ignored dad and glared at Zach "I'll wait, it'll only be what eight years."

"Eight years is long time."

"I love you and I'll wait for you," tears were forming.

"I want you too, but Cammie in reality you'll find someone/ Hey, remember Jimmy-

"Josh," I corrected him, again.

"Still hate him," he said with a smile. "But he will probably be good for you."

"He doesn't even know who I really am."

"Thats why I said probably."

I looked away from him and then back "I'll still wait for you."

He gave me a half smile "okay."

I heard dad come "okay Cammie, we have to go."

I let go of his hands and got up. I stood and watched the gaurd take Zach back to his cell. I turned back to dad "is he really going to be there for that long."

Dad nodded "maybe more." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder "sorry Cam."

"Okay, thanks for bringing me though."

Dad smiled "your welcome."

* * *

Abby POV

I checked my hair, Joe called and Rachel said he'll be here in a few minutes. So I was preparing myself ffor our date tonight. For some reason I was actually excited for. Despite the news that I'm going to have to tell him. I heard a car door outside, and headed down the stairs. I passed Cammie and ran up to Joe and gave him a small hug. When I pulled back he gave me a smile then he frowned. He looked up to see if Cammie was still in the room.

I looked at him confused "whats wrong?"

He shook his head "nothing, I just ran into Director James."

"Uh huh."

Joe looked at me sadly "you're leaving?"


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-one

Abby POV

"Joe let me explain," I said trying to ease the tension.

"Explain what? That you're going on a mission in Germany for three years." He said it without yelling. "How much of that do you need to explain?"

I looked away, I couldn't stand seeing the hurt expression on his face.

"Were you even planning on telling me?"

"Yes," I answered quickly.

"When, huh?... When you had already landed and I run around wondering where you are?"

"No, I was planning on telling you tonight."

He looked away and than back at me "well its a little late now." He walked passed me heading toward the stairs.

I turned around "so thats it, you're not even going to try and stop me?"

Joe turned around "you know Abby I'm tired of fighting with you, I'm tired of you keeping secrets from me." He paused while thinking and shrugged "go, go to Germany for three years see if I'll actually follow." After that he just went up the stairs. But you know what I hated the most about this argument is that he never yelled, he just said things smoothly. He was that hurt.

* * *

Joe POV

I worked on my laptop for lesson plans. Until there was a knock at my door. I got up and opened it seeing Rachel there. "Yes?"

"You're letting her go?" she yelled at me.

Obviously she was talking about Abby, I turned from the door. "Yes, 'cause she won't go unless I say something."

"She probably will stay, but you of all people. To give up on Abby like that, its just not like you."

"Look I told Abby I'm tired of the fighting and the secrets, if she wants to go let her. I've been to Germany fun place really she'll enjoy herself."

"First of all you argue 'cause you love each other. Second she is a spy of course she is going to keep secrets from you."

"Not when it comes to these types of things." I picked up my laptop and said "now if you'll excuse me I need to do lesson planes."

Rachel sighed "let me just ask you." She paused "do you really want to see her leave? Do you really want her to leave after that fight for three years? Let me remind you there is a huge chance you won't ever see her again." She paused again and continued "remember the last time she went on a mission, Joe."

I just stared at the computer screen as I remembered saying good-bye that morning to her. Not recieving any phone calls from her, being worried sick about her. Than seeing her being pulled into the Dining hall by a circle member and being held at gunpoint. Her red tear stained eyes staring directly at me. Thats when I relized how much I really don't want her to leave. I looked up at Rachel "when does she leave?"

"In the morning, you still have time to talk to her." She smiled like if she just made a breakthrough.

I ran out of my room without any hesistation. I ran to where the guest usually sleep, where Abby's room was. I knocked on her door, when there was no answer I twisted the knob finding it open. I walked inside, no Abby insight. I would've left when I spotted something on her night stand. It was a note, with Abby's handwriting.

_If you are reading this, than it means  
__I'm already at the airport. Probably already flying.  
I'm sorry if I worried you but I felt like I should've left early.  
I can't explain why but I just did.  
Love, Abby_

I stared at that note, not believeing what it was telling me. I dropped the note and ran out the room, I was heading down the stairs when I saw Rachel passing by.

"Joe, whats wrong?" she yelled it out.

I turned around "Abby left, going to try to see if I can stop her from leaving there." When I saw her eyes go wide I turned and started for the door again.

"Woah hold up, first off you don't even know when the plane is leaving. It could be taking off now, by the time you get there it could be to late." She pulled out her phone started typing on the screen. She held it to her ear, than put it away from her ear and started typing it on again. "Hoping she would've atleast answered her phone." Five seconds later she said "the next plane to Germany doesn't take off for another half hour."

Which means I need to leave now, since the airport is twenty minutes away, plus traffic. I ran out the door and into my car, heading toward the airport.

* * *

Once I got to the airport I jumped out of the car and headed for the departure. I only had a few minutes left. I ran till I got to the gate for Germany, I saw that there was no line to get on the plane. Which worried me, a lot. I ran up to the desk and asked the lady sitting behind it "has this plane left."

"Oh I'm sorry sir but the plane has just finished taking off."

I walked away dismayed, I looked at the floor to ceiling window and saw the plane flying off. I'm such an idoit, why didn't you stop her before? I punched the window.

"Sir would you please not do that." the lady behind the desk said watching me.

"Sorry," I mumbled. I leaned my forehead against the window. I wanted to punch something so badly but obviously the window was no good. I continued watching the plane go until it disappeared.

"Joe?" I heard a familiar voice say behind.

I turned around and saw Abby standing there, right in front of me and not on the plane. She gave me a confused look, while I just kept smiling. "Why aren't you on the plane?" I asked before she said something.

"I almost went, but a big part of me said I couldn't do it, I called the director and everything." She looked at the window than back at me, "I honestly didn't think you'd come."

Now it was my turn to give the confused look "did you do this whole thing just to see if I would?"

Abby shook her head "I did it because I couldn't take the fighting and the secrets either. I thought if I left earlier it would be easy. But," she shrugged "obviously doing that wouldn't make things better." I saw tears forming in her eyes, when her voice cracked.

"Why did you think I wouldn't come after you?"

She wiped a tear away and looked down "because you said you wouldn't, I thought you wouldn't care if I did go."

I wiped stray tear away for her and left my hand on her cheek. "I thought I didn't, but I remembered the last time you went on a mission." I shook my head "I couldn't let something like that happen again, or something even more worse than that."

"Joe-

I didn't let her finish, I ended up crushing my lips againist her. I couldn't help it kissing her right there was a perfect way to show her that I care about her. That I loved her. Anyways she didn't mind she was kissing me back, hard too.

When we pulled away Abby said in a breathy voice "I love you too, Joe."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-two

Six months later

Abby POV

Wedding music started when I walked through the large doors. All eyes turned toward me, but I only held on to a pair of green eyes. I stepped down the ailse hearing hushed tones, but nothing I understood. I wasn't listening, I was only looking at those green eyes. When I got to the end, I handed the bouquent to Rachel. Her and Cammie looked beautiful in their red gowns. I turned to Joe, he was beaming at me. I smiled as he took my hands and we listned to the peacher.

"We are gathered here today, on this joyous occasion, to join this man and this women in holy matrimony." He paused "Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you." He turned to Joe.

"Joseph Solomon do you take Abagail Cameron to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

Joe put the ring on my finger and said "I do."

Than to me "Abagail Cameron, do you take Joseph Solomon to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

I nod while putting the ring on him "I do," my eyes were starting to tear up.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Joe pulled me by my waist and kissed me deeply. I pulled him down and kissed him just as deeply.

* * *

Cammie POV

My dad and new mother Abby were dancing to _Hero_ by _Enrique Iglesias_. Rachel and I watched them happy for them, I honestly never seen them so happy before. When the song ended the D.J. came up and said "now the groom has requested he dance with his daughter."

I looked shocked, as my dad pulled me onto the dance floor. _Ready, Set, Don't Go _started playing on the speakers.

She's got to do what she's got to do  
And I've got to like it or not  
She's got dreams too big for this town  
And she needs to give them a shot  
Wherever they are

Looks like I'm all ready to leave  
with nothing left to pack  
There ain't no room for me in that car  
Even if she asked me to tag along  
God, I got to be strongbride.

I tried smiling when I saw how happy my dad was. But...

"Whats wrong?" dad whispered to me.

Great Cammie you brought him down on his big day. I shook my head "nothing."

Dad twirled me "don't tell me nothing," he paused. "You're thinking about him aren't you."

I looked away "I love him daddy."

"I know you do," he stopped dancing. "And he must love you to come all the way here just to see you."

I looked at him confused. Than...

"May I cut in?" a deep familiar voice asked. I turned around and saw Zach standing in front of me in a tux.

"Zach, b-but-how?"

Thats when my dad stepped in "I got the director to release him, as long as he goes to school and stays out of trouble he'll be fine."

Zach just smirked at, he took my hand. "So, can I have this dance?"

Thats when the music changed and _It is you I have loved all along _came on.

Zach pulled me closer to him, as my dad walked away and pulled Abby in. Zach rested his hand on my waist and held my other hand. "I'm hoping to be like our first dance, but without you running to a secret passageway."

"Even if I do you'll still know where I'll go."

There is something that I see  
In the way you look at me  
There's a smile, there's a truth in your eyes

But an unexpected way  
On this unexpected day  
Could it mean this is where I belong  
It is you I have loved all along

It's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved all along

There were times I ran to hide  
Afraid to show the other side  
Alone in the night without you

But now I know just who you are  
And I know you hold my heart  
Finally this is where I belong  
It is you I have loved all along

It's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved all along

Over and over  
I'm filled with emotion  
Your love, it rushes through my veins

And I am filled  
With the sweetest devotion  
As I, I look into your perfect face

It's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved  
It is you I have loved  
It is you I have loved all along

* * *

Abby POV

"Alright single women come to the dance floor please!" shouted the D.J. I saw Cammie being pulled in my her three friends, while I pushed Rachel into the crowd. Someone gave me my bouquet. I turned my back to the crowd and threw the bouquet over me. When I turned aqound the women diversed and I saw Cammie holding the bouquet of flowers. I turned to Joe he looked like he was going to kill Zach. While Zach on the other hand looked like he was going to need an escape hole.

Cammie threw the bouquet and Rachel ended up catching it. The whole room was just laughing. Joe looked pleased and Zach looked relieafed. I walked up to Joe and wrapped my arms around him. He pulled me in and I whispered "don't start any problems please."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-three

A year and a half later

Joe POV

I walked into the nursery at Gallagher, after Abby and I came back from our honey moon Abby came back pregnant. I still teach Cov Ops for Seniors and Abby teaches first year. We both have been doing the Juniors. Rachel had a room designed for us when she heard the news, she had two rooms put together. Large enough for a couple and their newborn baby, she called her wedding gift.

"Oh Jessica you are so adorable," I heard Abby say in a baby voice. I smiled at my wife and new daughter, she came out looking a lot like her mother. I wrapped my arms around her embracing her as she was finishing dressing Jessica.

I kissed the back of her neck.

"Did you call her?" she asked.

"Yes, she says she is five minutes away."

"Good," she turned around and kissed me. Than turned back to the baby, her wedding ring lighting from the sunlight. She picked her up, and rested her head on her shoulder. Jessica was turning three months now. She reminds me of Cammie when she was that small.

I took her from Abby and started bouncing her and kissing her.

We heard a knock at the door, Abby smiled at me before going to the door. "Hey, so glad you came." I heard Abby say.

I walked into the main room and saw Cammie standing by the door. She was wearing her NYU jacket, a t-shirt, and jeans. I walked up to Cammie and wrapped arm around her shoulder. I kissed her on the forehead. "Missed you," I said.

Cammie kissed me back and said "missed you too." She turned to her sister and took her into her arms "and I missed you too."

"So, how is school?" asked Abby

"Its great, oh by the way Zach is coming upstairs soon dad. Please don't make a show."

I looked confused, I'm over her dating Zach doesn't she know that? "Why would I make a-

Thats when I saw something on her left hand. "Is that an engagment ring?"

"He purposed over the weekend, but he said he wanted us to wait till after we graduate."

I nodded my head "damn right you're waiting till after graduation."

Thats when Zach came in all happy. "Hey guys," he waved. He looked at all our faces, Abby's face said you better run. "Whats going... oh damn he found out."

I smirked and stepped closer "don't worry Zach I'm it."

Cammie moved in front of him "remember dad I got a baby and I'm not afraid to use her."

We all started laughing. "I'm serious I'm... ha-happy for you honey," I manage to say.

Rachel came up the stairs "so you guys ready to go?" she asked oblivious to the whole thing.

I nodded "yeah, I'm ready." I'm ready to let go.

**The End**

* * *

**AN: Well that was fun this is the last chapter. I will be continuing This is crazy you are my husbands best friend, I will also be doing a new story called kidnapped another Joe/Rachel story. And another Joe story of course where Joe finds out he has a daughter. So look for those and thank you for reading, enjoying, and reviewing this story and all my other ones. =)**


End file.
